Secretos del cementerio
by Piwy
Summary: El cementerio era el hogar de los hermanos Kinomoto quienes creían conocer todos sus secretos. Pero, en el fondo, no tenían ni idea.
1. Los hermanos

**Los hermanos**

_Abril de 1745_

El día era perfecto. Pese a ser las 11:00 de la mañana y estar en pleno apogeo de la primavera, la niebla y el frío inundaba los rincones y esquinas en todo el recinto. Definitivamente era un día perfecto para celebrar un funeral en el cementerio.

Desde temprano, los sepultureros abrieron la tumba indicada y prepararon todo los detalles. De esa forma todo estaría listo para cuando llegara el séquito y ellos tuvieran que llevar al difunto a su nueva morada.

- ¿Oye? – Preguntó Kai mientras se calentaba las manos desde donde estaba sentado - ¿Y Yukito? ¿O estaremos sólo los dos?

- ¿Y por qué diablos yo tendría que saber eso? – Preguntó a su vez Touya que estaba junto a los portones que dan entrada al lugar

- No te enojes. Sólo preguntaba

- No estoy enojado. Tan sólo fastidiado. Se supone que el difunto llegaría a las 11:00 y ya son las 11:30

- No te enojes con el difunto – murmuró Kai – La culpa no la tiene él.

- Tienes razón. En ese caso, reformulo mi oración. Maldito séquito que nos tiene aquí varados cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más productivo

- Somos sepultureros. Este es nuestro trabajo

- Sí, pero tengo una hermana a la que vigilar – Kai, al escuchar esto, rió con fuerza. Cuando se controló, miró a su amigo

- Sakura ya dejó de ser pequeña una niña.

- Eso no significa que ya sea una mujer – Repuso serio Touya. Segundos después vio a alguien venir corriendo hacia ellos. De inmediato lo reconoció – Después de todo no seremos sólo los dos

- ¡Kai! ¡Touya! – Gritó Yukito mientras llegaba a los portones. Cuando arribó, tomo aire. Parecía muy cansado

- ¿Y qué te pasó a ti? – Preguntó suspicaz Kai a su amigo

- Me dormí. Ayer me quedé leyendo Hamlet hasta muy entrada la noche

- Me imagino que lo terminaste – dijo Touya, más afirmando que preguntando, mientras se abrigaba con su chaqueta

- Claro que sí – respondió sonriente el aludido

- ¡Hey! – Kai se levantó – Ahí viene nuestro nuevo inquilino – Touya sonrió

- ¿Cuándo fue que nos volvimos tan insensibles a esto?

- Es tan sólo el precio de nuestro trabajo, querido amigo – Repuso Yukito

El coche fúnebre ya estaba cerca. El olor de las flores (Claveles en su gran mayoría), el sonido de los pasos de la gente y los lamentos se sentían en la atmósfera. En sí, un típico día en el cementerio

Cuando ya la comitiva llegó donde estaban los jóvenes, comenzaron a bajar el ataúd. Normalmente, para llevar un féretro hasta su tumba, se usa un carro de madera para que lo transporte. Pero, como era normal en la suerte de los sepultureros, el susodicho carro se rompió por milésima vez en el último funeral que hubo (Es decir, el del día anterior) y ahora tendrían que llevar el sarcófago por su cuenta o, en otras palabras, con su fuerza.

- ¿A qué el tipo pesa más de 100 kilos? – Susurró Kai a Yukito. Éste último sonrió – No me extrañaría con mi suerte

Cuando bajaron el ataúd del coche y lo dejaron en el suelo, Touya pudo observar al gentío. Eran muchas personas y se veía a muchos familiares llorando por su ser querido. Igual que en los otros miles de funerales que él había presenciado anteriormente

- ¡Touya! – Susurró Yukito que estaba hincado junto al féretro – Toma las manillas del otro lado - Como si hubiera sido una orden, se arrodillo y tomó la manilla que le correspondía. Se miraron los tres y, al mismo tiempo, levantaron el ataúd. O, al menos, eso intentaron, porque no lograron levantarlo ni un centímetro

- ¡Maldita sea! – En un susurro se quejó Kai - ¿Qué te había dicho, Yukito? ¡Éste tipo pesa una tonelada!

- Eso es poco – se quejó Touya - ¿Y qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó alarmado mirando a sus amigos

- ¡Esperen! – Gritó alguien entre la gente – Yo quiero ayudar a llevar a mi padre en este último tramo

- Yo igual – Dijo otro joven un poco más allá

- Yo también ayudaré – Se escuchó un poco más a lo lejos

Si hubieran podido agradecerle a esos hombres, los sepultureros lo hubieran hecho. Suspirando por el alivio, esperaron que los familiares se ubicaran a cada lado del sarcófago y lograron entrar, al fin, al cementerio.

El recinto, llamado también ocasionalmente camposanto (Designado así por los cristianos), había sido construido a comienzos del siglo XIII y, en cinco siglos, se había convertido en el cementerio más grande del país. Perderse en ese lugar era tan fácil como ser un extraño en una gran ciudad. Es más, la tarde anterior, un anciano se había confundido por tantas calles (algunas de ellas incluso más largas que las de las grandes ciudades) y sino hubiera sido por su buena suerte (y la flojera de Sakura por no haber apagado las luces de unos sectores) hubiera tenido que pasar lo noche en ese lugar. ¿Y a quién le gustaría dormir entre muertos?

Con marcha lenta el grupo de gente caminaba por las calles. Tan sólo se veían ataúdes por todos lados, un silencio que llegaba a perturbar, flores en casi todas partes, globos, cruces, ángeles… Un momento. ¿Globos?

- ¿Yukito? – Susurró Kai a su amigo que estaba delante de él - ¿Por qué diablos hay globos en la tumba de la izquierda?

- Tal vez sea el cumpleaños del difunto – respondió en el mismo tono bajo

- ¿Qué? – dijo extrañado – ¡Pero esa tumba debe tener al menos un siglo!

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? – preguntó escéptico – Lo siento mucho, pero me extrañaría ver a algún familiar que estuviera preocupado de un antepasado que vivió hace unos cien años atrás

- Yo jamás he dicho que un familiar haya venido.

- Entonces, ¿Quién…? – Pero él mismo se interrumpió pensando a que se refería su amigo con esas palabras. Después de haber caminado dos calles supo la respuesta – Sakura

- ¿Qué?

- Que Sakura fue la que dejó los globos en la tumba – Yukito sonrió

- Como siempre lo hace para los cumpleaños

En todo lo que caminaron, vieron, al menos, unos 15 globos en distintos lugares. Hoy había 15 cumpleañeros en el cementerio

Después de una larga caminata (Y unos fuertes calambres en los brazos de los sepultureros) llegaron a su destino. La tumba ya estaba abierta junto con la tierra y palas que servirían para cubrir el sarcófago.

Con cuidado, y ayudado de una cuerdas, bajaron cuidadosamente el féretro. En seguida, el cura que los acompañaba, comenzó un breve discurso. Aunque Touya logró escuchar poco o nada al anciano. Los lamentos eran más fuertes

Después de años trabajando en el cementerio, los sepultureros eran casi inmunes al sufrimiento ajeno. Los años les enseñaron a ser indiferentes con las personas y su dolor. Era la única forma de sobrevivir sin tener un colapso nervioso y emocional.

Touya no quería eso para su hermana. Sakura, pese a haberse criado en ese lugar, era una niña feliz. El cementerio era su patio de juegos y jamás se vio afectada por compartir con cadáveres. Para los sepultureros, ella era la luz en la oscuridad. La vida entre los muertos. Y el mayor orgullo de su hermano.

* * *

Hablar sobre los hermanos Kinomoto era un tema interesante. Todo aquel que conocía aunque sea un poco el cementerio sabía de ellos

Huérfanos a temprana edad, fueron enviados a un orfanato. En sí, no fue una mala época para ellos (Sin contar la pésima comida, los castigos sin fundamentos y el frío de las noches), hasta un nefasto día donde un matrimonio llegó al lugar en una cruda tarde. ¿El error? Haber querido adoptar sólo a un Kinomoto, la pequeña, de apenas 4 años. Pero ellos no sabían que los hermanos, por ninguna fuerza mayor, se iban a separar. ¿La solución? Huir a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara. De esa forma podrían permanecer juntos

De forma precaria tomaron sus pocas pertenencias y salieron a la calle. Estuvieron así cuatro días, sin importarles el hambre o el frío de la noche. El hermano mayor cuidaba a su hermana de cualquier peligro.

Así fue como llegó el día de todos los santos

Como típica tradición, todos los familiares en ese día van a dejarle flores a sus seres queridos ya difuntos. Los hermanos Kinomoto no quisieron ser menos, y se unieron a la población. Irían a ver a sus padres, aunque no tuvieran nada para ponerle en su tumba

Al llegar no pudieron reprimir su asombro. El cementerio era inmenso para esos dos niños. Era una ciudad dentro de la ciudad. Jamás habían estado ahí ya que no les permitieron ir al sepelio de sus padres, por lo que no les costó mucho perderse.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, un anciano sepulturero los encontró vagando de una lado a otro. Se les acercó y preguntó por sus padres. Ellos contestaron que los estaban buscando. El hombre sonrió afablemente, acostumbrado a encontrarse con niños perdidos por el lugar.

"_Bueno, ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que los vieron?_ Preguntó el hombre a los hermanos. _"Hace como un año, minutos antes del accidente" _Respondió el mayor. Fue en ese momento cuando el sepulturero se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Ellos no buscaban a sus padres entre los vivos. Ellos buscaban a sus padres entre los muertos.

Sin cuestionarse mucho como dos niños sin la protección de ningún adulto terminaron en un lugar como ese, les pidió el nombre de sus progenitores. Después, haciendo acopio de su memoria, trató de recordar una tumba que llevara tales inscripciones. Algo dubitativo, se dirigieron a la parte oeste del cementerio. Les tomó, al menos, media hora encontrar la tumba correcta.

El anciano no fue capaz de dejar a los hermanos ahí solos. Esperó algo alejado de la tumba hasta que ellos terminaran. Cuando lo hicieron, él les ofreció ir a su casa para tomar leche con galletas. Los niños asintieron entusiasmados.

La noche ya había caído y el sepulturero aun no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. La historia de esos hermanos era asombrosa. Y también peligrosa. De seguro debían estar siendo buscados por los del orfanato. Lo correcto hubiera sido llevar a los niños a ese lugar de vuelta. Pero nunca lo hubiera hecho. Jamás los hubiera separado.

Entonces, ¿Qué?

De repente, se le ocurrió una loca idea. ¿Y si él cuidaba a los niños y los escondía en el cementerio? No tenía hijos y su esposa había muerto varios años atrás. Sus únicos amigos eran sus dos colegas de trabajo. La soledad lo estaba carcomiendo y espacio sobraba en su casa. ¿Por qué no?

Sabía que podría llegar a ser lo más estúpido que hiciera en su vida, pero, a los 58 años de vida, las estupideces debían ser permitidas. Esos niños le traerían alegría a su vida y él se encargaría de darle lo mejor que estuviera en sus manos.

Y así fue como los hermanos Kinomoto comenzaron una vida que jamás esperaron. De a poco fueron familiarizándose con el lugar hasta el punto en que se lo aprendieron de memoria. Cada calle, cada esquina, cada detalle. Mientras tanto, el anciano se encargaba de enseñarles todo lo necesario. Incluso la pequeña aprendió a escribir, algo raramente visto en las mujeres de su clase social. El sepulturero siempre se impresionaba de ellos. Los hermanos eran muy inteligentes y esperaba grandes cosas de ellos

Hasta que volvió a caer la desgracia sobre los pequeños. El anciano falleció repentinamente por un fallo cardiaco dejándolos inevitablemente solos. Pero no se fueron del cementerio. Ese era su hogar y ahí se quedarían. Y fue cuando el mayor, a sus jóvenes 15 años, tomó una decisión: Trabajaría como sepulturero de día y de noche seguiría estudiando y leyendo libros. De esa forma él y su hermana no se verían forzados a irse.

Así pasaron 5 años. Por una parte, el joven se había convertido en hombre. En la otra, la pequeña ya mostraba luces de la mujer que sería.

Y, pese a toda la adversidad, ellos se mantuvieron juntos

* * *

- ¡Touya! – susurró Kai - ¡Despierta!

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el aludido moviendo la cabeza bruscamente.

- Hay que cubrir el sarcófago

Así fue como los sepultureros tomaron las palas y comenzaron a trabajar sin prestar atención de las lágrimas y los lamentos por parte de los familiares. Éste trabajo definitivamente no era para los débiles. Cuando cubrieron por completo la tumba, la gente, lentamente, fue dejando flores y coronas sobre la tierra. El funeral ya estaba llegando a su final. Como típicamente pasaba

Pero nadie estuvo preparado para lo que vino

A lo lejos, desde la parte sur del cementerio, se podía escuchar unos gritos. También se escuchaba ladridos. Y, si se tomaba más atención, se podían ver unos globos

- ¿Qué diablos…? – Dijo alterado Touya

- Debo suponer que la que viene ahí es… - Partió Kai igual de asombrado que su amigo

- Sí. Es Sakura – Completó Yukito tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando

La gente comenzó a murmurar. Algunos se dieron vuelta en dirección de los sonidos. Aunque no se veía quien era la persona que corría a través del cementerio (Las tumbas tapaban), se podía ver como los globos se movían de una dirección a otra. Rápidamente se iba acercando

A los segundos después, los gritos comenzaron a tener sentido

- ¡No!... ¡Quédate quieto!... ¡Pero no! – Fue tan sólo una de las pocas palabras que se lograron entender

La gente de la comitiva no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Los sepultureros mucho menos. Es que la especialidad de Sakura era asombrar y ser totalmente impredecible

Los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes. "¿Qué hace uno de los perros aquí?" pensó Touya, ya que Kero y Spinel sólo eran soltados en la noche para cuidar. Y en ese momento era más de mediodía.

- ¡Ahí viene! – Gritó un hombre entre la multitud

Touya supuso que el perro se había metido entremedio del séquito, pues las personas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. A los segundos después llegó la chica

¡Ay, no! – Se escuchó la voz de Sakura – Disculpe, disculpe… ¡Auch! Lo siento…

Los sepultureros estaban casi atontados. Kai con la boca abierta, Yukito con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y Touya con una ceja levantada. De repente, apareció Kero a través de la gente y siguió su carrera hacia el norte.

- Permiso, permiso… - Y, finalmente, apareció Sakura, sonrojada y algo despeinada, a través de la multitud

Touya miró a su hermana con una clara intención de regañarla por su impertinencia, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, pues la chica siguió de largo sin prestar mucha atención

- ¡Hey! – gritó Kai hacia Sakura - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Pase liberar a Kero! – Se oyó como respuesta – ¡Pero ya lo atrapo!

La situación pasó de rara a incómoda. La gente estaba asombrada y desconcertada. En el caso de los sepultureros, los sentimientos eran casi compartidos. Kai sonreía de oreja a oreja sin reprimir su alegría, Yukito sonreía negando con la cabeza y Touya fruncía el ceño, aunque en el fondo no estaba enojado

Después de todo no sería éste un típico funeral.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Tanto tiempo!! Ya extrañaba hacer ésto xD.

Para ésta oportunidad me alejaré de los lemons y las historias muy sufridas. Ahora sólo quiero relatar una historia original, sencilla y que entretenga. ¿Y qué mejor que tener un cementerio de escenario?

La idea se me vino a la cabeza hace unas semanas. Pero recién, hace unos días, me senté en el computador a pensar sobre ella. Y me gustó. Estoy muy entusiasmada!

No será un fic largo y denso. Tendrá, a lo mucho, 8 capítulos no muy extensos. Y el final ya lo pensé, así que se los advierto del comienzo (A vista de que, en mi anterior fic, no les gustó mucho a varias personas)

Cuanto demore en actualizar un nuevo capítulo dependerá de mis momentos libres. Las dos semanas que vienen serán de exámenes, así que no prometo nada. En ésta oportunidad trataré de vencer a mi flojera (Porque ya me creé la fama de floja y despistada ¬¬)

Me interesa mucho saber que es lo que piensan de la historia. En especial porque, pese a ser a primera vista un tema oscuro, no quiero que se tome de esa manera. Como ya dije, quiero que ustedes pasen un buen rato.

Hasta la próxima!

Good night and good luck!


	2. El regreso del muerto

**El regreso del muerto**

La noche había caído y ya era hora de cerrar el cementerio. Como de costumbre, Yukito y Kai se iban a sus casas mientras Sakura y Touya se encargaban de sacar a toda la gente (Cosa nada fácil en un lugar tan grande), cerrar las puertas y apagar las luces. Aunque eso era algo relativo pues siempre dejaban uno que otro farol encendido en caso de alguna emergencia (En otras palabras, para alguna persona que se haya perdido)

Touya se encargaba de cerrar los portones y liberar a los perros, Sakura iba apagando los faroles. De esa forma logaron dejar todo listo en menos de una hora. Era el proceso que comúnmente hacían los hermanos a estas horas. Después de eso, venía una merecida cena

- ¿Y los familiares de ese difunto se enojaron mucho? – Preguntó Sakura a su hermano mientras le servía una sopa con caldo

- Lo cierto es que esperaba un buen regañón, pero no. Pese a todo, no presentaron grandes problemas

- Realmente lo siento. Es que fui a buscar un paño y Kero aprovechó para escapar. No volverá pasar

- Y más te vale. El señor Nakamura lleva años buscando excusas para echarnos de aquí

- Pero no lo hará – afirmó Sakura sentándose en la mesa para comer su comida

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan segura de eso? – Preguntó suspicaz el hermano mayor

- Fácil. Le teme a los fantasmas. Y, si nos vamos, él tendría que quedarse a cuidar el cementerio – Touya rió ante esa respuesta

- No hace mucho tu era una miedosa igual que él, monstruo

- Pero ya aprendí que no hay nada que temer – respondió haciendo caso omiso del apelativo con que su hermano la había llamado - Tu me lo enseñaste

- A veces me pregunto si fue eso bueno o malo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿La verdad? – Repuso Touya ya terminando su comida – Era divertido tener cierto poder sobre ti – Sakura lo miró asombrada y le tiró un pedazo de pan

- ¡Touya!

- ¿Qué? Pero si es cierto. Ahora no a quién te controle. Ni los muertos logran intimidarte

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer (Y tirarse por la cabeza distintos alimentos y cosas) se prepararon para dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano, ya que sería domingo, y ese día era en el que más se llenaba el cementerio.

Después de desearse buenas noches, cada uno se dirigió a su pieza.

Pero a las horas siguientes, Sakura despertó. Le habían venido unas inmensas ganas de tomar algo líquido, pues su garganta estaba totalmente seca. Miró la hora y se percató de que la noche pronto pasaría a ser mañana

Con paso lánguido se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de una repisa y lo llenó con agua. Cuando satisfizo su sed, volvió a dirigirse de vuelta a su cama. Pero, en un impulso inconciente, miró hacia el cementerio a través de una ventana. La noche se veía hermosa. Las estrellas iluminaban a lo lejos. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde se podía ver noches así ya que no había mucha luminosidad.

Sakura bajó la mirada y vio las tumbas. Algunas de ellas eran tan antiguas que tenían inscripciones en latín y los años escritos con números romanos. Había pasado meses observando cada sepulcro y su respectivo epitafio. Con el tiempo comenzó a calcular las edades a las que murieron los fallecidos y las edades que tendrían ahora (Esos fueron los únicos procesos matemáticos que lograron Touya y el anciano sepulturero sacarle a la pequeña Sakura)

Muchos decían que vivir en el cementerio era lúgubre y oscuro. Pero ella no conciliaba otra forma de vida. Era feliz ahí y tenía paz.

El sueño volvió a seducir a Sakura y decidió ir finalmente a su habitación. O, al menos, eso quiso hacer hasta que vio algo en el fondo del cementerio. Prestó un poco más de atención y lo supo: Eran unos faroles en el lado oeste del cementerio que estaban encendidos

- Oh, no... – Susurró la chica

Todo lo que tenía que ver con las luces era responsabilidad de Sakura. Y si Touya se enteraba que no había hecho bien su trabajo (Para variar), le regañaría. Ella no quería eso y fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer mucho ruido, a su habitación. Ahí se cambió de ropa, tomó una chaqueta, y bajó de nuevo hasta la puerta principal

Mentalmente agradeció estar en primavera. Sino, ir a apagar las luces de lado oeste del cementerio a las 3 de la madrugada hubiera sido muy incómodo en invierno.

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Era hora de dar una vuelta.

Como todas las noches en los últimos 50 años, Shaoran salió de su tumba. Sin muchos problemas pasó a través de su ataúd y la tierra hasta llegar a la superficie. Cuando observó su alrededor se percató del bullicio que había. Los niños ya estaban jugando y sus risas se escuchaban en todas partes.

- ¡Shaoran! – gritó una niña - ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?

- Claro. Tan sólo dame un momento – le sonrió

Los niños se alejaron un poco más allá sin importarles pasar a través de las tumbas, las estatuas o las cruces. Esa era una ventaja de los pequeños. Pese al tiempo, Shaoran aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Tenía que caminar por las calles. Sino se sentía extraño. Aún no podía dejar las costumbres de su época de vida

- Se ve que los niños andan con mucha energía esta noche – Murmuró el viejo Kimura. Aunque lo de viejo era más por el año en el que había muerto. Había fallecido a los 30 años en el año 1508

- Así se ve. Pero es de lo más normal.

- Lo sé. Simplemente me doy cuenta que no tienen ningún respeto por los muertos – Y se alejó hacia el norte.

"Ningún respeto por los muertos" pensó Shaoran. Sonrió. Esa frase era una típica broma interna entre los entes de la noche. Porque, pese a estar muertos para los vivos, en el fondo, ellos sabían que no era tan así.

Eso fue algo que le costó aprender al comienzo

Para los de su clase existían tres tipos de "muertos". El primero, y al que todos aspiran, es el muerto que se va hacia un más allá y no queda deambulando en la tierra. El segundo, la categoría en la que se encontraba Shaoran, era el muerto que se quedaba en la superficie porque tiene que hacer algo antes de partir. En otras palabras, dejó algo inconcluso. Y el tercero, al que pertenecía el señor Kimura, es un muerto en un tipo de purgatorio. El ser quedaba estancado en el mundo de los vivos porque había sufrido demasiado y no podía dejar el dolor ir o porque había hecho algo muy malo. Aunque éste último era muy raro encontrarlo en el cementerio pues tendía a quedarse en los lugares donde habían sufrido o dañado.

- Una hermosa noche, ¿no? – preguntó la señora Inoue al pasar

- Es preciosa. Típica noche de primavera.

Shaoran se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños y los observó un momento. Todas las noches jugaba con ellos por un rato y después se dirigía hacia los demás adultos para conversar. Después de todo, no había mucho que hacer.

- ¡Vamos Shaoran! – gritó un chico – Necesitamos otro jugador

- Está bien. Pero esta vez no les dejaré ganar

Después de todo, se vio forzado a pasar a través de las tumbas para jugar. Por lo que caminó hacia una sin prestar mucha atención. Grave error, pues lo golpes contra la piedra son muy dolorosas.

- ¡Ah! –Gritó Shaoran sin poder reprimirse. Llevaba décadas sin sentir dolor… ¿Dolor?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó un señor desde su tumba

Eso mismo se preguntaba el ambarino. Tocó con cuidado la piedra. Podía sentirla maciza y fría entre sus manos. Se asustó

- Pero joven, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Llegó la señora Dazai al lugar. Le había asustado el grito

- No puedo atravesar la piedra – dijo en un susurró Shaoran aún pasmado

- ¿Qué no pudiste atravesar…? – Pero, en vez de completar su pregunta, la mujer se dirigió con paso rápido hacia él. Primero tocó sus manos y después su cara. Las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos – Mi querido joven… Ha llegado tu hora

- ¿Mi hora? – Preguntó Shaoran extrañado. En seguida frunció el ceño – Pero, ¿No que mi hora había llegado hace 50 años atrás?

- No esa hora, joven tonto – Dijo la señora haciendo un ademán con la mano – Ha llegado tu otra hora

- ¿Otra hora? ¿Acaso voy a morir de nuevo?

- No. Vas a vivir de nuevo

La gente (O, mejor dicho, los muertos) lentamente se fueron acumulando para ver el espectáculo. Todos miraban expectantes al muerto que no podía cruzar las paredes

- No entiendo – Negó con la cabeza el ambarino - ¿Cómo es que voy a vivir de nuevo?

- Se te ha dado la oportunidad de volver a la vida para arreglar lo que te ha dejado atado a la tierra

- ¿Y eso es muy común?

- Para nada – Habló el señor Kimura – La última vez que sucedió fue hace 65 años atrás

- ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo que pasaba esto? – Preguntó indignado Shaoran

- Bueno, como ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No pensábamos que tu tendrías la oportunidad – Respondió la señora Dazai con una afable sonrisa

- ¿Acaso puedo salir del cementerio?

- Sí. Pero sólo por una semana contando desde hoy. Si no vuelves en el plazo dado, habiendo cumplido tu misión o no, te convertirás en lo peor que le puede pasar a un muerto

- En otras palabras – complementó el señor Kimura – vagarás eternamente por la tierra y no podrás compartir con ningún otro muerto ni serás capaz de vernos. Estarás condenado a la soledad – Un escalofrío paso por la mayoría de los observadores y a Shaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Y podré sentir?

- Y comer y oler y hablar con los vivos – Repuso la señora Dazai – Aunque, creo, la temperatura de tu cuerpo no será mucha y no podrás dormir más de tres horas

- Yo te recomiendo que no duermas – señaló la señora Inoue – Ya podrás dormir después – El ambarino sonrió

- Gracias por la sugerencia.

- ¡Pero ya debes irte! – Dijo el señor Kimura – Es tan sólo una semana para poder arreglar las cosas. Me imagino que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

- Sí, lo sé – Respondió el joven recordando su pasado por un breve momento

- Bien, en ese caso, no estamos viendo en una semana – le alentó la señora Dazai. De repente, Shaoran se vio empujado en dirección a la salida del cementerio por varios muertos

- ¡Un momento! ¿No es esto demasiado apresurado?

- ¿Apresurado? – Preguntó extrañado la señora Inoue - ¡Si tan sólo tienes una semana para arreglar las cosas! Jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta

- Y que no se te olvide no revelar que eres un no vivo – Acotó el señor Kimura – Porque lo más probable es que termines en una casa de locos

- A eso se le llama manicomio, señor Kimura – dijo una chica desde atrás

- Bueno, eso. Como se llame – Después miró al ambarino que no se movía de su lugar - ¿Acaso tendremos que sacarte a la rastra de aquí?

- No sé como hacerlo. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en las últimas décadas – repuso apenado Shaoran

- No te preocupes. Ya lo averiguarás – dijo afectuosamente la señora Dazai, de la misma forma que si estuviera hablando con un hijo – Si la oportunidad te ha llegado ahora, es por algo. Ten fe

- Está bien. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

- ¡Mucha suerte, Shaoran! – gritó uno de los niños

- Muchas gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa – Nos vemos en siete días más

Algo nostálgico (e inevitablemente asustado), Shaoran caminó hasta la salida. Después de años viviendo en él cementerio (Si es que se puede decir de esa forma) conocía hasta con los ojos cerrados el lugar. Cuando llegara al final de esa calle, debía doblar a la derecha y seguir hasta al fondo para encontrarse con los inmensos portones de hierro

Jamás había pasado más allá de la salida. Ningún muerto lo hacía pues ninguno volvía. Aunque no le costaba mucho deducir los cambios que esa gran ciudad, la que una vez fue su hogar, debía tener. Y era eso lo que más lo perturbaba. No tanto así la misión que debía cumplir

- Tomoyo… - Murmuró para si

Shaoran sabía que mientras Tomoyo no fuera feliz él jamás podría partir al más allá. Aun así, no era un cometido muy complicado el que le había tocado. Sólo necesitaba decir la verdad. ¿No podía ser tan difícil contarle a su ex prometida que…?

- Ay, no. ¿Se ha perdido? – Preguntó una voz cantarina de repente

En el acto, Shaoran se puso en guardia. Observó a su alrededor a la dueña de esa voz. Y, entre medio de unas tumbas, la encontró. Era la famosa chica de los ojos bonitos

- Dios, en éste lugar cada vez se pierde más gente. Creo que vamos a tener que solucionar eso – Sakura salió de la oscuridad y se acercó a Shaoran – Me imagino lo incómodo que debió haber sido para usted pasar tantas horas aquí

El ambarino la miraba sin pronunciar una palabra. Y es que la extrañeza de ser visto por alguien que estaba vivo era tal que apretaba el aire en su garganta. Y más al ver a la chica hablándole de forma tan natural y despreocupada. Eso, definitivamente, no pasaría si ella supiera lo que era en verdad

- Debe tener frío. Vamos, sígame. Hoy pasará lo que queda de noche en mi casa. Espero que no le moleste dormir en el sofá ya que no tenemos otra habitación – Sakura caminó unos metros y, al ver hacia atrás, se percató que el joven aun estaba parado en el mismo lugar – Señor, ¿Pasa algo?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia ella. Se suponía que nadie tenía que saber de su existencia, pero ya tenía a una testigo. Le restó importancia. Ahora más le atraía pasar sus tres horas de sueño en un lugar que no fuera plano ni duro

* * *

A lo lejos, lo muertos veían lo que estaba pasando

- Parece que nuestro joven ya encontró una complicación – Dijo apenada la señora Dazai

- Bah… - Repuso el señor Kimura – Lo más probable es que esa chica le sea más bien una ayuda que un estorbo

- Opino lo mismo – Apoyó la señora Inoue – Sakura tiene una extraña habilidad para mejorar las cosas.

- ¿La chica de los ojos bonitos? - Preguntó una niña que apenas podía ver lo que pasaba por su altura

- Así es, Akira.

- Ella es buena. De seguro ayudará a Shaoran - Dijo alegre la pequeña

- Tan sólo espero que las cosas funcionen para él - susurró la señora Dazai observando como Sakura hacía entrar a su casa a Shaoran – Ese joven merece el descanso eterno - Los demás muertos pensaron lo mismo

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Buenas noches! (O Buenos días o buenas tardes... )

Para suerte mia, mi profesora de Historia (La adoro!) cambió una prueba de un libro de Historia Contemporanea (Que aun debo leer ¬¬) y pude hacer espacio para el fic en mi apretada semana. Bien por mi! xD

Creo que en el primer capítulo no había dejado muy claro que dirección tomaría el fic. Ahora ya deben darse una idea. Espero que el giro de la historia les agrade ya que, en sí, en eso se basa la trama.

Ahora sí que no sé para cuando volvería a actualizar. Pero apenas tenga tiempo de escribir, lo haré. Aunque, lo más seguro, sea la próxima semana. Entre el martes y el jueves (A menos que la vil pereza me ataque U.U)

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!... Y por la buena suerte (y exito en el caso de darkmaho xD) por mis exámenes

Las respuestas a los reviews estarán en mi profile en un rato más... Y sientanse libres de decirme cualquier cosa con respecto al fic. Sea bueno o malo.

Good night and good luck!


	3. Macabramente romántico

**Macabramente romántico**

Se había quedado dormido. Bien lo sabía pues el sol se veía en lo alto y él comúnmente salía de la casa antes del amanecer.

- ¡Diablos! – Gritó Touya y salió de un salto de su cama

De la forma más ágil que pudo fue al baño para lavarse y, después, se vistió con su típica chaqueta y pantalón negro (No es que tuviera muchas opciones de colores en un trabajo como el que tenía). Bajando las escaleras se preguntó si su hermana igual se había quedado dormida ya que no se sentía ningún ruido en la casa.

Decidió dejar a Sakura dormir un poco más, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse una merienda. Sabía que Kai debía ya estar trabajando al igual que Yukito, así que se apuró aún más.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la salida. Eso sí, antes de eso, se dio el tiempo de ver su hogar. ¿Era su idea o estaba un poco más desordenado que de costumbre? Y podría jurar que faltaban chaquetas en las perchas. Raro, muy raro.

Restándole importancia, llegó hasta la puerta y se volvió, otra vez, a observar su hogar. Definitivamente, tendría que pedirle a Sakura que limpiara un poco. Echó una última mirada al sofá, cosa que aun no había hecho antes, y lo que vio le extraño. Había un bulto. Si no le fallaba la vista, estaba una chaqueta de él cubriendo algo. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el sofá.

Cuando vio lo que realmente había en ese lugar, sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a subir las escaleras. Pero, en vez de dirigirse a su habitación, se dirigió a la de Sakura. Estaba casi seguro de que ella lograría explicarle que estaba pasando.

Sin hacer mucha ceremonia para entrar a la pieza, abrió la puerta de forma rápida y con mucho ruido. Pero él sabía que no iba a pasar nada. Sakura, por naturaleza, tenía el sueño profundo. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a mover a su hermana de un lado a otro. Posteriormente, ella abrió los ojos

- ¿Qué? – Dijo la chica bostezando y con voz lánguida.

- Primero que nada, ya amaneció

- ¿Ya amaneció? – Preguntó alterada Sakura levantándose de la cama bruscamente - ¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

- Da igual eso, al menos por ahora. Hay algo que me intriga más. ¿Quién diablos es el tipo que está durmiendo un en el sofá? - La joven miró extrañada a su hermano sin entender de que estaba hablando. Siempre, en las mañanas, a ella le costaba seguir las conversaciones.

- ¿El tipo que está…? – Pero, antes de terminar, abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡El señor!

* * *

Escuchaba voces. Dos personas hablando, tal vez discutiendo, aunque con un tono de voz muy baja. Se dio vuelta a ver la hora. 10 en punto de la mañana. Realmente el señor Kimura tenía razón con eso de dormir tres horas porque, estaba casi seguro, él se había quedado dormido las 7 de la mañana.

Había pasado muchas horas pensando en su situación y dando vueltas por la casa (Sin olvidar que también había desordenado un poco). Y todo gracias a su creciente preocupación. Pero es que, desde su muerte, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en algo. ¿Y sí se perdía en éste nuevo mundo, en ésta nueva ciudad? Porque sabía muy bien que las cosas no se le darían de forma fácil, en especial después de 50 años. Y lo más importante: ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba a Tomoyo? O, mucho mejor, ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría a Tomoyo? Estuvo horas meditando sobre eso y otras banalidades hasta que el sueño, sensación que llevaba años sin sentir, llegó hasta él.

Ahora, recién despierto, se percató del sol que ya estaba en lo alto. Lentamente comenzó a despabilarse y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor y prestó atención a las voces. ¿De dónde provendrían?

Se levantó estirando su traje un poco y caminó a través de la casa guiado por los ruidos. No necesitaba ser un gran genio para saber quienes eran las personas que discutían, pero sí le interesaba saber el porqué discutían.

Y los encontró. Estaban en la cocina

- ¿Volviste a dejar los faroles encendidos? – Preguntó algo enojado el mayor de los hermanos

- ¿Ves? Justamente por esa razón no quería decirte como fue que lo encontré - Contraatacó la hermana

- Ésta es la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

- Aquí arriba – Se indicó con un dedo a la altura de la sien

- No se nota – Shaoran no pudo contener la risa tras presenciar esa escena, delatándose ante los hermanos

- Oh, señor, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí – Dijo Sakura con un tono dulce y cortes, cambiando completamente su anterior actitud - ¿Pasó una buena noche?

- Sí, muy bien. Gracias.

- Discúlpenos, no sabíamos que estaba ahí – Murmuró Touya

- No se preocupe. Acababa de llegar

- Oh – Repuso la chica

La situación no podía llamarse de ninguna manera más que incómoda. Por su parte, Touya necesitaba ir a su trabajo (Ni por muy cerca que le quedara) y no sabía como despachar a ese extraño. Sakura aún seguía enojada con su hermano por regañarle y sólo quería seguir con la pelea. Y Shaoran, el que estaba más jodido de todos, sabía exactamente que es lo que quería cada uno de los hermanos, y en todos los caso eso implicaba que se fuera de esa casa. Pero todavía no

Y es que en el momento que vio a esos hermanos en la cocina, de manera fugaz, se le pasó por la cabeza una gran (o estúpida) idea.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer ¿Dé que forma? Bueno, justamente en eso iba su nuevo plan. Por una parte, tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo. Por otra, necesitaba sobrevivir más allá de los portones del cementerio. Mas, en el fondo, el ambarino sabía que las probabilidades lograr esos dos cometidos eran pocas o nulas.

¿Y si se arriesgaba? El señor Kimura le dijo que no le contara a nadie sobre su vida (Mejor dicho, muerte) ya que lo tomarían de inmediato por loco (¿Y a quién no?)

Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si le contaba la verdad al serio Touya y a la alegre Sakura sobre él? ¿Se darían el tiempo de escucharlo y tratar de entender su situación? ¿Lo ayudarían a lidiar con todo esto? Ni él mismo lo creería, pero, algo en su interior, le decía que se arriesgara.

Y era justamente eso lo que iba a hacer

- ¿Sabe? No es por ser mal educado, pero tengo que ir a trabajar y no puedo dejar a mi hermana con un desconocido – Dijo Touya

- ¡Verdad! Ha pasado mucho tiempo - Posiguió Sakura dándose cuenta de la hora – Debería ir a su casa. Su familia debe estar muy preocupada por usted

- No se preocupen. Ya estoy en mi hogar y mi familia sabe que estoy aquí – Respondió sereno Shaoran

- ¿Sí? – Dijo asombrada la chica sin entender mucho. Shaoran los miró un momento y suspiró

- Creo que es mejor que vengan al sofá y se sienten. Tengo algo que contarles y realmente espero que no me manden a un manicomio después de esto

* * *

Era un maldito suertudo. Y no podía estar más feliz por eso. De todas la reacciones que pensó que harían los hermanos Kinomoto, ésta era la mejor que pudo haberle tocado.

Simplemente, hermana y hermano, guardaron silencio y escucharon si rechistar demasiado. La única señal que daban de su escepticismo eran las expresiones de sus caras y un pequeño grito de Sakura cuando oyó el accidente que le dio muerte.

Ahora esperaba alguna pregunta, insulto, suspiro o cualquier cosa por parte de ellos. Llevaban al menos 20 minutos sin hablar y Shaoran ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

- Entonces… - Comenzó suavemente Sakura - ¿Moriste por una caída?

- Sí. Me resbalé desde el escalón más alto de la escalera de mi casa y, como Eriol estaba conmigo discutiendo, algunos creyeron que él me empujó. Pero la verdad es que fue un accidente

- ¿Y a qué edad fue que dijo que…? – Pero la chica no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta porque, para su raciocinio, era demasiado ilógico. Por suerte, Shaoran había comprendido sus intenciones

- A los 26 años.

- ¿Y eso fue hace…?

- 50 años atrás – Sakura comenzó a calcular (Después de todo, sacar las fechas de muerte y nacimiento de los muertos era uno de sus pasatiempos)

- Eso significa que ahora tendría 76 años, que nació en el año 1669 y que murió en el año 1695 – dijo de forma automática. El ambarino la miró asombrado

- ¿Te gusta las matemáticas?

- ¿La verdad? No – Dijo apenada la joven – Nunca he sido buena con los números – Shaoran estuvo apunto de rebatirle esa afirmación, pero fue interrumpido

- No entiendo – Dijo Touya, que había estado guardando silencio hasta ese momento – Suponiendo que lo que dice es verdad ¿Por qué nos contó algo así?

- Porque les quiero pedir, y necesito, su ayuda.

- ¿Se refiere a eso de encontrar a la señorita Daidoji?

- Sí

- ¿Y por qué a ella? – Preguntó el hermano mayor

- Como les dije – Comenzó a explicar Shaoran – Ella era mi prometida. Pero ni ella me quería ni yo a ella. Era tan sólo un matrimonio arreglado. El problema es que Tomoyo sí quería a otra persona. Y resultó ser mi mejor amigo, Eriol Hiiragizawa

- Oh… - Dijeron los hermanos, unísonos, más intrigados con el relato.

- Es más, esa noche, la de mi accidente, hablábamos de eso. Eriol quería escaparse con Tomoyo. Yo les dije que no.

- ¿Qué no? – Gritó Sakura indignada - ¿Cómo pudo hacer esa crueldad?

- Espera – Levantó una mano Shaoran en señal de que se tranquilizara – No dije que no por las razones que tu crees. Lo que pasa es que la familia de Eriol era muy influyente. Supongo que todavía lo debe ser. Y yo sabía que una cosa así significaría la perdida de todo. Así que le dije que prefería romper mi compromiso con Tomoyo.

- Hasta que cayó por las escaleras – Completó Touya cruzándose de brazos y entendiendo más claramente la situación

- Exactamente

- Sé que es cruel, pero… - Dijo algo dubitativa Sakura - ¿No que, después de su accidente, o muerte, Tomoyo y Eriol podrían ser felices ya que no tendrían ninguna dificultad para estar juntos?

- Eso mismo creía, pero no. Por lo que tengo entendido, no pregunten como porque no lo sé, Tomoyo sintió tanta culpa, aun sabiendo que mi caída fue un accidente y no responsabilidad de Eriol, que nunca ha podido ser feliz después de eso. No completamente, al menos

- ¿Y? Sigo sin entender – Repuso Touya

- Se acuerdan que les dije que yo, pese a estar muerto, no podía irme de aquí porque deje algo inconcluso, ¿No?

- Claro que sí – Respondió el joven Kinomoto – Esas cosas no se escuchan ni se olvidan tan fácilmente

- Bueno, es justamente eso lo que me tiene estancado en la tierra. Mientras Tomoyo no sea feliz, yo jamás podré irme de éste cementerio

Y, finalmente, el entendimiento cayó sobre las cabezas de los hermanos Kinomoto. Ahora comprendían, en su totalidad, los motivos del muerto.

- Entonces, en resumen, quiere nuestra ayuda para que usted pueda encontrar a su ex prometida para que le diga que sea feliz – Dijo Sakura pensativa - ¿Verdad que es eso?

- Sí, es eso – Dijo Shaoran con una mueca. Después de todo, no se oía tan difícil

- ¿Sabe? Creo que, en el fondo, toda ésta historia es muy romántica – Dijo con aire soñador la chica y sonriendo

- ¿Romántica? – Preguntó incrédulo Touya mirando a su hermana como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo - ¿Dijiste romántica? ¡Dios! Sakura, él está muerto. Todo esto es más macabro que romántico

- Está bien, su historia es macabramente romántica, señor Li

- Muchas gracias por su positivismo, señorita Sakura

- De nada, señor

- Diablos… - Dijo, más para sí, Touya echándose en el sofá – No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

- Si quiere puedo volver a recitarle las tumbas que hay en el cementerio y nombrarle las más antiguas y… - Dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole hacer la misma prueba que había hecho antes a los hermanos para probar su credibilidad (Ya que, ¿Cuántas personas podrían saber todo sobre ese cementerio, aparte de Sakura y Touya? Definitivamente, sólo un muerto), pero el joven Kinomoto lo detuvo

- No, no es necesario.

- Y, así por saber, esto de que un muerto arregle sus deudas y eso... ¿Pasa muy comúnmente? – Preguntó Sakura

- Para nada. Ni yo sabía que se podía. Me dijeron que la última vez que sucedió fue hace 65 años atrás

- ¿Le dijeron? – dijo extrañada la chica

- Si, eso me dijeron los otros muertos

- ¿Otros muertos? – Preguntó ahora Touya sentándose correctamente en el sofá con la preocupación reflejada en su cara

- Claro. Esto es un cementerio, después de todo. Hay muertos en todas partes

- Eso lo sé, pero ¿Hay más como... tu? – Complementó el joven

- Sí, por supuesto. No somos muchos los que estamos aquí, al menos en comparación con la cantidad de sepulturas que hay en éste lugar, pero somos una gran comunidad de muertos

- ¿Comunidad de muertos? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta Touya. Es decir, ¿El cementerio estaba lleno de fantasmas y seres que jamás habían visto?

- ¿Cómo cuantos son? – Preguntó ahora Sakura sin verle la gravedad al asunto aún

- Mmm… - Shaoran comenzó a sacar cálculos por unos segundos - ¿Trescientos? Tal vez más. Aunque no somos más de quinientos, de eso estoy seguro

- Oh, Dios… - Susurró Touya aferrándose de lo que estuviera a su alcance. Él jamás había creído en fantasmas y tampoco les tenía miedo. Pero todo tenía sus límites

- ¿Y cómo es que jamás he visto uno? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada

- Es que es muy raro que nos mostremos ante los vivos. Tratamos de no molestar

- ¡Oh! Me siento tan especial ahora – Murmuró sarcástico Touya

- Aunque tendrán que disculpar a los niños por romper alguna cosas. A veces se entusiasman demasiado con los juegos

- Un momento – Dijo Sakura – ¿Los niños? ¿Niños fantasmas?

- Sí – Respondió Shaoran

- ¿Ellos rompen cosas dentro del cementerio?

- Pero son sólo accidentes. Nada con intención

- ¿Ves, Touya? Te lo dije. Yo no fui la que rompió esa cruz

- ¿La cruz de la tumba de los Furusawa?

- Sí, esa misma

- En ese caso le pido disculpa. Ese fui yo mientras jugaba con los niños

Touya había caído a negro desde hace unos minutos. Miles de pensamientos caóticos pasaban por su mente. No sabía como trabajaría todos los días desde ahora sabiendo esta nueva realidad. Una realidad casi onírica. Y eso le recordaba…

- ¡Touya! – Gritó una voz desde afuera - ¡Ya dormiste harto!

- Diablos, mi trabajo – Murmuró el joven levantándose de un salto - ¡Ya voy!

- ¿Vendrás a almorzar? – Preguntó su hermana

- Dependerá de cómo estén las cosas

- ¡Hola, Sakura! – Grito ahora Kai a la dama de la casa

- ¡Hola, Kai! – Respondió risueña

- Cuando vuelva vemos todo este asunto – Le dijo Touya a Shaoran – por mientras, se puede quedar aquí

- Muchas gracias. De verdad se los agradezco. En especial con los escasos siete días que me dieron para…

- ¡¿Siete días?! – Preguntaron los hermanos

- ¿No se los había contado? – Repuso extrañado el ambarino

- No… - Eso era muy, muy poco tiempo, y los hermanos lo sabían.

- ¡Ya pues, Touya! ¡Los muertos nos esperan! – Volvió a gritar Kai

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió y después tomo una chaqueta - Sabía que éste día sería raro. Pero nunca tanto – Murmuró el joven Kinomoto y salió de la casa

Shaoran y Sakura sonrieron con ese comentario y siguieron hablando un rato más. Él le preguntaba cosas de su mundo, ella hacía lo mismo. Hasta que, el estómago de la chica, comenzó a hacerse notar

- Ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo – La joven se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí se percató de que su huésped, para variar, no le había seguido, por lo que volvió - ¡Vamos! - le dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano

- Lo siento por mi lentitud – se disculpó el ambarino – Es que todo es demasiado nuevo – y la siguió

- Así que sólo una semana para encontrar a la señorita Daidoji… - Dijo Sakura reflexiva - Tendremos que trabajar rápido.

- Eso me temo

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo lograra?

- Me quedaría en la tierra para siempre o, al menos, hasta que se me de otra oportunidad. La verdad es que ni yo sé mucho de éstas cosas. Existen varios factores

- ¿Y que quiere de almuerzo? – Preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema abruptamente. Después, algo preocupada, se dio vuelta - ¿O usted no puede comer?

- Como muerto no podría. Pero ahora no estoy tan muerto, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Shaoran sonriente

- Verdad – Sakura también sonrió - En ese caso espero que le guste la comida italiana porque haré alguna pasta para hoy

- No se preocupe, lo que usted haga será para mi la más deliciosa de las comidas. En especial después de 50 años sin probar algún bocado

Y, así, el muerto que no puede atravesar las paredes y la chica de los ojos bonitos se dispusieron a hacer algo tan común para los vivos y tan añorado para los muertos del cementerio. Preparar un plato de comida

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Buenas noches! (Lo más probable es que, casi todo éste fic, lo suba de noche... U.U)

Primero que nada, espero que disculpen mis faltas de ortografía... No he revisado muy bien

Tampoco hay mucho que decir... Pero eso es culpa de mi estado anímico. Y la falta de sueño también

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... Fue como fácil para Shaoran convencer a los hermanos Kinomoto, ¿No?. Porque, si a mi, una persona me dice que está muerta y que necesita mi ayuda, no sé que mierda haría. Pero, estoy segura, no lo tomaría tan relajada... Al menos no desde el comienzo

Espero que les haya gustado... Y que no les haya aburrido mucho (Porque, si eso hizo, éste fic habrá perdido su motivo y razón de ser)

Por otro lado, les agradezco todos sus reviews. Han sido muy positivos. Todas las respuestas estarán en mi profile en un rato más

¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? La verdad es que, estoy casi segura, recién éste jueves podré sentarme a escribir algo nuevo. (A menos que se me aparezca un nuevo exámen ¬¬) Por eso creo que habría una actualización desde el fin de semana en adelante (Y juro que estoy rezando para que la flojera no me ataque... Últimamente, me está acechando)

Bien, ahora iré a llorar a mi cama porque mañana tengo un exámen y ni siquiera tengo la materia para estudiarla... Voy a tener una muy mala nota!... Sniff...

Good night and good luck!


	4. Secretos del cementerio

**Secretos del cementerio**

Entre los tantos trabajos que hacen los sepultureros (Incluida la pequeña del lugar) está guiar a las personas a través de esa ciudad de muertos. En otras palabras, si alguien necesitaba saber donde estaba una tumba en específico o como moverse dentro del recinto, las personas indicadas para responder eso eran los jóvenes con gorro de copa que paseaban de un lado a otro haciendo mantención en su puesto de trabajo

Aunque siempre servía saber lo básico.

En primer lugar, las tumbas que estaban más cercanas a la salida eran las más antiguas. Por tanto, dependía del año en que el difunto había muerto para saber que tan al sur se debía caminar.

También estaba por estatus social. Lo normal es que las fosas comunes estuvieran al oriente mientras que, los sepulcros de familias importantes, se ubicaran al occidente en grandes clanes. Por eso, muchos apellidos tenían ya varios espacios comprados desde décadas para tener, de forma segura, un lugar entre sus antepasados. Aunque también existían otras familias que tienen sus propios cementerios privados en sus inmensas propiedades

Con los años de trabajo, cualquier sepulturero era capaz de tener una vaga idea de donde está, aproximadamente, un difunto enterrado. Sin embargo, era sabido por todos que la que tenía mayor memoria y capacidades respecto a guiar y recordar tumbas, era la pequeña Sakura. En sus 11 años viviendo en el cementerio sólo había fallado con la sepultura de 2 personas. Y eso era una completa proeza ya que, según los registros que se tienen en el cementerio, el sepulturero que menos había errado trabajó hace 70 años atrás con un rango de 50 a 55 fallas.

En sí, los sepultureros eran expertos buscando a muertos. Pero era una historia completamente distinta buscando a vivos

Y eso era justamente lo que tenía a Shaoran, Touya y Sakura tan frustrados

Ya que, en tres días sin dormir y sin atender bien sus trabajos, ni siquiera habían encontrado la sombra de la susodicha Tomoyo Daidoji. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y eso era bien difícil, ya que la familia Daidoji es muy conocida por sus barcos mercantiles.

Así que decidieron organizarse

Lo primero que hizo Touya fue ir donde algún amigo policía y pedirle el libro de direcciones de la ciudad. Después, detalladamente, Shaoran y Sakura revisaron toda una tarde cada nombre. En total, existían unas 128 mujeres llamadas Tomoyo, pero ninguna con el apellido Daidoji. Esperanzados, buscaron por el apellido Hiiragizawa, pero no estaba registrada ni una Tomoyo a ese apellido ni un Eriol. Y, exactamente, ese detalle era el que más preocupaba a los hermanos

- Lo más probable es que vivan fuera de la ciudad – Concluyó Touya al final del segundo día.

- Eso complica totalmente las cosas. ¡Este país es inmenso! – Dijo triste Sakura - ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser una semana nada más? – Preguntó exasperado el hermano mayor al muerto

- No lo sé. Yo no creé las condiciones

- Si tuviéramos un mes al menos…

- ¿Y no se han puesto a pensar si la señora Daidoji estuviera muerta? – De repente dijo la chica. Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue una ácida y oscura mirada por parte de su hermano y el ambarino, por lo que calló.

Shaoran sabía que no estaba muerta. Sino, ¿Por qué hubiera vuelto al mundo de los vivos? No tenía lógica. Aunque, la verdad, la lógica se había perdido hace tiempo en toda ésta situación

Lo que al menos le consolaba era haber tenido una oportunidad más. Una oportunidad más para comer, para sentir dolor, para oler las flores, para sentir el viento en sus mejillas, para jugar con los animales, para sentir nuevos sabores, para poder escribir, para poder observar su reflejo en un espejo y para miles de cosas más. Era un regalo que jamás olvidaría.

Porque jamás apreció nada de esos pequeños detalles. Tuvieron que pasar 50 años de muerte para poder entender que la vida está hecha exactamente de eso, detalles, y que cada una de esas pequeñeces se deben disfrutar al máximo. Porque, simplemente, las cosas se daban una vez.

Así llegó el tercer día. Ya era miércoles y sólo le quedaba tres días más para arreglar las cosas.

Sakura, definitivamente, era la más optimista (A diferencia de su hermano que más bien era realista sobre el tema). Siempre con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto dando ánimos a todos. Ella era la encargada de mostrarle las majaderías de la vida a su huésped muerto ya que, en su opinión, Shaoran debía disfrutar su vuelta al mundo de los vivos (En todo caso, si él encontraba a Tomoyo o no, moriría otra vez). En los escasos tres días pasados le enseñó a cocinar, cocer y dar comida a los perros.

Y lo más importante, le mostró la ciudad.

Pasearon toda la mañana del miércoles por la feria, el puerto y los parques.

- Debo admitir que pensé que estaría todo más cambiado, pero eso no significa que no esté asombrado – Dijo el muerto observando unas casas. El diseño que tenían jamás lo había visto.

- ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas en 50 años? – Preguntó Sakura mientras comía una manzana

- O sea, si me preguntas por la ciudad, te puedo asegurar que aun mantiene el mismo espíritu de antaño.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es la gente la distinta. Es eso lo que más me ha sorprendido

- No entiendo – repuso extrañada la chica reflexionando esas palabras - ¿Qué es lo malo con las personas?

- No es necesariamente malo. Simplemente me doy cuenta de cómo todo ha avanzado. Por ejemplo, ¿Ves a esas señoritas que están unos metros más allá? – Preguntó Shaoran. Sakura asintió – Bueno, en mi época, que un grupo de jovencitas saliera a la calle con esos vestidos y a tan joven edad sería lo mismo que quedarse soltera el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera tienen el corsé tan abajo! – Exclamó extrañada la joven

- En ese caso, no puedo ni imaginar a lo que te refieres cuando hablas de un corsé más abajo

Tras recorrer unas calles más y seguir discutiendo los cambios que tanto extrañaban a Shaoran, volvieron al cementerio. Después de todo, Sakura igual tenía que hacer sus labores.

Por lo que el muerto decidió ir a conversar. Y quien mejor que con el viejo Kimura.

* * *

- ¡Menos mal que te acordaste de nosotros! – Expresó de manera alegre la pequeña Akira mientras corría hacia su amigo

- Debo admitir que la curiosidad me ha asechado todos estos días, muchacho – Murmuró a su vez el señor Kimura

Shaoran sabía desde el primer instante que el hecho de "volver a la vida" no significaba exactamente eso. Al menos en su caso. Porque, cuando se está vivo, uno no siente ni ve a tantos muertos como él lo hacía. En su opinión, eso era un pequeño recordatorio de su verdadero estado y del poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Cada vez se sentía más muerto que vivo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con los hermanos? – Dijo el viejo. Los tres se encontraban en unos asientos que estaban algo escondidos de las calles principales

- Muy bien. La verdad es que no me pudo haber ido mejor

- Cada vez me decepcionan más esos jóvenes – Exclamó indignado Kimura - ¡No tienen ningún respeto por los habitantes de este cementerio!

- Sí lo tienen, el problema es que usted quiere su miedo – Repuso el ambarino restándole importancia. Siempre era el mismo tema

- En mis tiempos el respeto era sinónimo de miedo

- Créame, los tiempos cambian mucho y de forma muy rápida. Sus tiempos ya no se deben ni recordar

- Entonces… - Interrumpió Akira que también estaba acostumbrada a ese mismo discurso - ¿Ya has encontrado a la señorita Daidoji?

- No. En ninguna parte – dijo algo serio Shaoran mientras elevaba a la niña y la sentaba en sus rodillas – Pero sé que la voy a encontrar

- ¿Y cómo? ¡Ni siquiera has salido del cementerio! – Dijo el señor Kimura exasperado

- Mi querido señor, en eso se equivoca. Si he salido, más específicamente esta mañana, del cementerio.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Akira emocionada.

- Sí. Cada vez la ciudad crece más y más.

- Al igual que éste cementerio – Agregó el viejo en un murmuro

- Eso es obvio. Más gente en la ciudad, más muertos en el cementerio – Repuso el ambarino

- En todo caso, ¿Por qué tanta seguridad con eso de encontrar a tu chica? – Indagó suspicaz Kimura

- No lo sé. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que la voy a encontrar. Es más, siento que ni siquiera tendré que salir del cementerio para encontrarla

- ¿Está muerta? – Preguntó la niña. Shaoran usó su mirada más dura contra la pequeña (Aunque fingiendo el enojo). Akira levantó las manos en señal de rendición- ¡Pero no te enojes!

- Ni siquiera pienses en que esté muerta. Sería totalmente absurdo. Si está muerta, ¿Por qué me dieron la oportunidad? ¡No tiene sentido!

- Eso ha sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que has pronunciado en todos estos años que te he conocido, muchacho – El ambarino hizo como si no hubiera escuchado

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Akira saltando de las rodillas de su amigo - ¡Ahí viene la chica de los ojos bonitos!

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó Shaoran

- Debe ser ella – Dijo el señor Kimura cruzándose de brazos - ¿Quién más llevaría globos en el cementerio?

* * *

¡Se había retrasado con todo! Desde hacer el almuerzo hasta limpiar la casa. Pero es que se le había pasado el tiempo de forma vertiginosa y no se había percatado de lo tarde que era.

Aparte, no tenía idea de donde estaba Shaoran.

Sin embargo, en vez de ir a buscarlo, se dirigió a hacer otra de sus labores. Dejar globos en las tumbas de los cumpleañeros del día.

Desde que tenía 8 años siempre hacía lo mismo. Temprano en la mañana inflaba los globos y después salía por el cementerio a repartirlos. Los que tenían mayor preferencia (En caso de que los faltaran globos) eran los niños. Porque a los niños se les celebra los cumpleaños con globos y a los adultos no. Aun así, siempre trataba de dejarle un presente, sea un globo o una flor, a todos los cumpleañeros.

Hoy, tras darse vueltas por el lugar una hora aproximadamente, había repartido 36 globos y 32 claveles (o más conocida como la flor de los muertos). Hasta le había sobrado tres globos. Más tarde vería que haría con ellos.

Lentamente Sakura se iba dirigiendo a su casa hasta que vio sentado en unas bancas a su huésped perdido. Estaba sólo y, aunque no pudiera ver muy bien su cara, tenía la impresión de estar... ¿Hablando?

Sigilosamente Sakura se fue acercando. Dos o tres personas que estaban caminando por el cementerio se le quedaron mirando con caras interrogantes (Lo más probable es que se quedaran viendo los globos). Curiosamente, antes de que la chica haya dicho algo, Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Sakura sonrió. Tal vez el hecho de que sea un muerto lo hiciera más sensibles a las presencias. Por lo que, haciéndose paso entre las tumbas, llegó hasta él

-¿Tan sólo?

- Para nada – Repuso el muerto moviéndose a su izquierda para hacerle espacio a la chica

- ¿En serio? Este es uno de los lugares más solitarios del cementerio

- No para un muerto. ¿Cómo te fue repartiendo los globos?

- Muy bien. Hasta me sobraron – Dijo la chica mirando las esferas que estaban sostenidas por unas cuerdas a sus manos. En el acto, Shaoran giró la cabeza y miró hacia el oeste.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Akira quiere un globo – Dijo el ambarino sin pensar mucho sus palabras

- ¿Akira? – Sakura miró a la dirección que miraba el joven – Yo no veo a nadie -Fue cuando el Shaoran se acordó

- Lo siento. No se supone que tú puedas verlos. Las mayoría los sienten, pero no los ven

- ¿Qué no veo? – Preguntó cada vez más extrañada la chica

- A los muertos – Ahora fue el momento de Sakura de entender la situación

- ¿Akira es una muerta?

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, el señor Kimura se la lleva hacia su tumba

- ¿El señor Kimura? ¿Otro muerto? ¿Tumba?

- Claro – El ambarino le sonrió a la chica pero al ver su cara se preocupó - ¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo? – Descifrar la expresión de la joven era toda una proeza. Pasaba desde la extrañeza, el asombro, el miedo e incertidumbre

- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste hablando con otros muertos?

- Eh… Sí – Dijo Shaoran sin estar muy seguro de que esperar de la joven - ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? Porque debo decirte que, de tu parte, eso sería muy raro

- No es miedo. Tan sólo es… – Sakura pensó un poco su respuesta - … chocante.

- ¿Chocante? – Dijo riendo el ambarino - Bueno, eso está dentro del rango de lo normal en una situación como esta

- ¿Y es muy normal que se paseen muertos a estas horas? – Preguntó la chica

- Mmm… No. La verdad es que preferimos salir de noche. Como ya les había dicho a ti y a tu hermano, tratamos de no mostrarnos ante los vivos.

- Oh… - Repuso Sakura y se quedó callada tratando de darle coherencia a las cosas. Hasta que, segundos después, recordó algo - ¿Por qué sería raro que yo le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas?

- Simplemente sería extraño. Más que mal, vives en un cementerio, no te da miedo caminar a altas horas de la noche entremedio de las tumbas y, lo más importante, cuando les confesé de que yo era un muerto jamás mostraste miedo. Sino entusiasmo y mucha curiosidad – En ese momento Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y el ambarino no supo que pensar.

- Ay, ay… - Dijo Sakura sacándose unas lágrimas producidas por tanto reír y tratando de relajarse

- Oficialmente confieso que eres un enigma aun mayor que la misma muerte – Dijo aún perturbado Shaoran

- Es que no tienes ni idea – Finalmente la joven había vuelto a la compostura – Dime ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo sí le tuve mucho miedo a los fantasmas?

- Diría que estás mintiendo

- Pues no miento. Yo realmente le tuve miedo a los fantasmas cuando era más pequeña

- No

- Sí

- No

- Sí

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó asombrado el ambarino

- ¿Tú sabes cómo fue que mi hermano y yo terminamos aquí?

- Claro. Fue el tema de conversación por una semana entre la comunidad

- Entonces sabes como fue que el viejo sepulturero nos abrió las puertas de su casa para que yo y Touya nos mantuviéramos juntos, ¿No? – Shaoran asintió - Sólo había un problema en esa entonces: Mi gran, gran miedo a los fantasmas. Y ni te imaginas cuanto. Así que todos los sepultureros que trabajaban en ese momento aquí decidieron hacer algo conmigo. Convertir mi miedo en algo bueno y racional

- ¿En algo bueno y racional?

- O sea… Más o menos. Todos los días dábamos vueltas por el cementerio y me mostraban los rincones y todos lo secretos que hay en éste lugar. También me explicaban que aquí realmente no había muchos muertos deambulando porque la mayoría de ellos ya no estaban en éste mundo. Y que no debía temer de los fantasmas que sí estaban aquí, en el cementerio, porque ellos también tienen miedo. Más bien, debería ayudarlos a que sus días sean más venideros porque ellos jamás sabrán cuando podrán irse de éste lugar para, finalmente, descansar.

- ¿De verdad eso te contaban los sepultureros?

- Sí. Así que siempre estoy tratando de "alegrar" el cementerio. Ya sea con globos, flores o decorar para navidad. Aparte, yo jamás he visto a un muerto – Shaoran la miró fijamente y Sakura, al entender, sonrió – Me refiero a que jamás he visto un fantasma así, pasando por las tumbas y flotando o cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Sabes? Esos sepultureros eran muy sabios. Tuviste suerte de haber aprendido de ellos

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la joven

- Porque tienen razón. Los muertos que estamos aquí deambulando tenemos miedo. Algunos más que otros. Aunque hay algunas excepciones que ya no temen. Aun así, todos sentimos miedo en algún momento

- ¿En serio? ¿Sentiste miedo Shaoran?

- Claro que sí. La muerte es un misterio. Algo desconocido. Y yo no sabía que esperar. La verdad es que aún no sé que esperar. Pero aquí estoy, esperando algo. Siempre esperando. Así estamos los que somos no muertos y no vivos

- Pareciera que la muerte tiene muchos secretos – Murmuró la joven. El ambarino sonrió

- A veces pienso que el que tiene de verdad secretos es el cementerio. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que oculta este lugar.

- Y no quiero saber – Sonrió Sakura. Después, tras estirarse un poco, levantó la cabeza. El sol estaba al oeste… Demasiado al oeste -¡Oh, no!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mira lo tarde que es! Y Aún no he hecho la cena – la chica se levantó y se acordó de los globos. Se los pasó a Shaoran – Dáselos a Akira. Yo no sé que hacer con ellos – Y después se fue corriendo hacia su casa

Shaoran la miró irse y sonrió. Sakura, definitivamente, era una caja de sorpresa.

Pausadamente, se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia el sur. Después de doblar en dos calles, llegó hasta una tumba. El epitafio rezaba "Ryusaki, Akira 1718 – 1728"

- Aquí están tus globos – Susurró el ambarino y amarró los tres globos en una cruz

Miró el cielo. En pocas horas más sería de noche. Y los secretos del cementerio volvería a revelarse hasta el próximo amanecer

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Les juro que esta vez no fue mi flojera o falta de inspiración lo que me atrasó. Sino la falta de tiempo y el sueño. Realmente quiero que sea ya vacaciones de invierno. Si sigo durmiendo cuatro horas por noche voy a colpasar!

¿Les había contado que, originalmente, iba a escribir por completo éste fic y después, de a poco, lo iría subiendo? Si la respuesta es sí, saltense al párrafo siguiente. Si la respuesta es no, sigan leyendo. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que desde el comeinzo ordené ésta historia. Es más, en una libreta hize el argumento de cada capítulo y de inmediato escribí el título que le correspondería. Al capítulo 4 le tocaba "Secretos de cementerio", o sea, lo que les acabo de presentar. El problema partió cuando no supe que nombre ponerle al fic. Y, después de estar una noche pensando con mi almohada, decidí ocupar el título de éste capítulo para el título de la historia. Aún no me arrepiento

No sé que tan divertido haya estado el capítulo. Espero que no les haya aburrido mucho (Sino, están en su derecho de tirarme tomates o bombas)

Muchas gracias por lo reviews! Creo que, para la cantidad de hits que tiene esta historia (Que no es mucho) la cantidad de reviews que he recibido es asombrosa! Realmente gracias por darse el tiempo de dedicarme unos minutos

Las respuesta a los reviews del capítulo 3 los pondré en mi profile

Good night and good luck!


	5. La dama de blanco

**La dama de blanco**

Estaba soñando. Un campo, no, un valle rodeado de rosas y una mujer con un largo vestido blanco caminando a través de el. No podía ver su cara, pero sabía que no estaba feliz. Aunque tampoco estaba triste. El sol estaba en lo alto

Caminaba hacia ella. Quería saber que le pasaba. La mujer le daba la espalda, pero pronto la alcanzaría. Sentía mucha curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber quien era y porqué estaba ahí sola.

De repente, el viento cálido que se sentía comenzó a transformarse en una ráfaga fría. El sol que estaba en el azul cielo se veía amenazado por unas nubes que rápidamente se posicionaban tapando a la estrella brillante. Pero no importaba, pues ya estaba a metros de ella

Sólo unos pasos… Estiró sus manos, tocó su brazo. Y cuando la mujer se dio vuelta…

… Sakura cayó de su cama abruptamente.

- Auch… - Se quejó la chica mientras se sobaba su mentón, la parte mayormente afectada.

Lenta, y lo más digna que pudo, se paró y se sentó en su cama reflexionando. Llevaba años sin soñar algo. No sabía porque exactamente, ya que dormía muy bien, pero, simplemente, en las mañanas no recordaba nada de nada.

Es más, el último sueño que recordaba haber soñado fue una horrible pesadilla. Estaba corriendo a través del cementerio y si tropezaba con algo. Tres de sus dientes se quebraban. Curiosamente, a la semana, el viejo sepulturero cayó gravemente enfermo y después murió. Simple coincidencia, ¿Verdad? Al menos, eso quería ella creer.

Miró su cama y se dispuso a acostarse otra vez.

No pudo

Así que tomó una chaqueta, se puso unos zapatos y bajó a la cocina. Un pedazo de tarta y leche tibia deberían hacerla dormir, ¿no?

Lentamente se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Ese sueño la tenía totalmente intrigada.

Las rosas por todos lados y esa mujer. ¿Recordaba su cara? No, se había despertado antes. ¿Cómo eran sus cabellos? Tampoco se acordaba.

"_Para sueños como eso, mejo es no soñar"_ pensó fastidiada.

Cuando llegó al rellano, ya se había cansado de pensar. Las ganas de comer algo le llamaba más la atención ahora.

Tomó la leche que estaba en una repisa, la traspasó a una olla y la puso en la cocina. Como no había mucho fuego en ella, se vio obligada a salir al frío de la noche a buscar más leña (Porque antes, en la tarde, no se le ocurrió dejar leños dentro de la cocina para casos como éstos).

Tras buscar una manta para no ensuciarse, salió. En sí, era una noche preciosa. La luna se veía en lo alto y las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos. Un verdadero privilegio noches como éstas, ya que, comúnmente, la niebla es lo único que se ve a esas horas.

Entró a la bodega y sacó todos los leños que pudo (No muchos, ya que pesaban harto para los delgados brazos de la joven) y se apuró a entrar a la casa (Por muy hermosa que fuera la noche, Sakura no estaba muy abrigada)

Sin mucha formalidad tiró al suelo los leños junto a la cocina y se limpió las astillas que quedaban en su manta

- Me hubieras pedido que los entrara yo – Dijo una voz detrás de la chica

Se sabe muy bien que cuando algo brusco o repentino, como la aparición de alguien de forma sorpresiva o, simplemente, escuchar una voz cuando, se supone, todo debe estar en silencio, produce siempre el mismo efecto: que el corazón trabaje a mil por hora (O que se te suba a la garganta) o, en otros casos, perder el color de la cara

Esta oportunidad no fue la excepción.

Pero, aparte de quedar más pálida de lo normal, Sakura gritó. Y no sólo eso, al darse vuelta había pasado a golpearse con una silla.

- ¡Shaoran Li, no me asustes de esa manera! – recriminó la chica sobándose su rodilla. Por su parte, el ambarino se acercó y sonrió

- No era esa mi intención. Sólo quería ayudar.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que me asustaste – Replicó tozudamente la joven mientras se volvía a dar vuelta. Tomó un leño y lo introdujo a la cocina.

- ¿Será capaz de perdonarme o me castigará con su indiferencia? – Preguntó elegantemente el muerto

- ¿En tu época se hablaba así? – dijo Sakura mirándolo suspicaz. Le había dolido mucho ese golpe y aún no quería retribuir las disculpas

- ¿La verdad? No. Pero a veces sirve – Rió el hombre y después hizo una reverencia - Entonces ¿Tendré alguna vez su perdón, mi joven dama?

- Te estas burlando

- ¡Qué más grande infamia ha dicho! – Dijo Shaoran fingiendo espanto

- Sí, te estás burlando – La chica suspiró – No te preocupes, no fue para tanto… Sólo me…

- ¿Asustó?

- No. Me aterrorizó – Sonrió la joven

- En ese caso realmente los siento. Es que escuché ruido y me preocupé

- ¿Te desperté? – Preguntó alarmada la joven. Si había despertado a Shaoran no estaba en posición de pedir ninguna disculpa

- Para nada. Ya estaba despierto – Sakura miró un reloj

- Pero si es muy temprano aún.

- Ya dormí lo que debía dormir

- ¿Qué? ¿Tres horas? – dijo la chica burlándose

- Así es. ¿Cómo supiste? – Replicó sorprendido el muerto

- ¿Sólo duermes tres horas?

- Sí. Una de las tantas rarezas que poseo

- Aparte de estar muerto, claro – Los dos rieron por un momento. Después, Sakura puso atención a su leche, a la que le faltaba poco por calentarse

- Es una hermosa noche, ¿No? – Murmuró el ambarino

- Muy cierto. Son raras las noches así. ¿Quieres leche?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Y tarta? Aún queda de ayer

- ¿Tarta? – Preguntó Shaoran pensativo. A los segundos después sonrió - Creo que no tampoco.

- ¿Y por qué sonríes?

- La tarta es el postre favorito del señor Kimura

- Oh… ¿Y él no puede comer?

- No. Ningún muerto puede.

- Buh… Le hubiera guardado a él.

- No te preocupes. Siempre se conforma con el olor.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… - Sakura se sentó en la misma silla con la que se había golpeado y suspiró – Bueno… Tú me hablaste de varios tipos de muertos, ¿No?

- Ah… sí, creo – dijo el hombre recordando

- Y estaba pensando que tú dijiste que dentro del cementerio habitaban varios, ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué hay fantasmas en la ciudad? Mmm… No sé si me entiendes – Reflexionó la chica un momento - ¿Por qué, en ciertas casas, hay fantasmas? ¿Por qué no están en el cementerio como todos ustedes y andan mostrándose ante los vivos? – El ambarino la miró tratando de entender que es lo que ella exactamente trataba de decir

- ¿Te refieres a por qué hay muertos en mansiones o ciertos lugares y por qué los vivos los ven o sienten?

- Eso mismo

- Se puede dar por varias razones. La principal es porque sienten una fuerte conexión con ese lugar en específico.

- ¿Así, como una conexión afectiva?

- No necesariamente. En varios casos, personas que han sufrido mucho o que han sido torturados en algún lugar se niegan a irse de ahí o, simplemente, no pueden por el gran dolor que sienten sus almas.

- ¿Y no hay forma de ayudarles?

- Eso también es relativo. Depende del muerto o si algún vivo reza por ese espíritu. Ya te dije, el asunto de la muerte es muy complicado.

- Qué triste… - Susurró Sakura

- Creo que deberías ir a acostarte. Según escuché, en unas horas más tienen mucho trabajo

- Tienes razón – La joven se levantó de su silla y fue a ver su leche. Ya estaba lista. La pasó a un vaso y tomó un poco – Creo que con esto me bastará. Más tarde como tarta. ¿Puedes mantener el fuego Shaoran?

- Claro que sí.

- Gracias… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – Lentamente la joven se dirigió a la puerta, pero el muerto la detuvo – ¿Oye?... ¿Y por qué te despertaste?

- Tuve un sueño – Y se fue

En todo lo que quedó de noche Shaoran sólo trató de entender que diablos trató de decir la chica de los ojos bonitos con esas palabras

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos hay en el agua de ésta ciudad? – Dijo fastidiado Kai

- Ni idea. Pero si seguimos así al poco tiempo tendremos problemas de espacio en el cementerio – Repuso Yukito reflexivo

- Dejen de alegar. Tenemos aún un muerto más al que atender – Murmuró Touya

Los sepultureros ya llevaban enterrando dos muertos en lo que iba de mañana y contando. Por alguna extraña razón los difuntos no paraban. Y ni siquiera estaban en invierno.

Sólo quedaba uno más. Y menos mal, ya que Kai tenía hambre, Yukito tenía que ir a ayudar a unos familiares el norte de la ciudad y Touya tenía a cierto inquilino en su casa al que debía atender. Aunque, siendo sincero, el mayor de los Kinomoto no se podía quejar mucho. Su huésped no daba muchos problemas (Si es que no se tomaba en cuenta que era un muerto y buscaba a su ex prometida)

- Oye, Yukito, el último es de la aristocracia, ¿No? – Preguntó Kai

- Sí – Respondió el aludido – No sólo la familia pagó la tumba del difunto, sino que, al lado, está ya reservado el espacio para su esposa.

- Oh… Entonces deben tener mucho dinero.

- Así parece. Todos saben que espacio en el lado oeste del cementerio es muy caro

Tras preparar el sepulcro, los sepultureros fueron a los portones a espera al coche fúnebre. Aunque ellos sabían que lo normal en entierros de personas importantes es que demoraran más de lo común. Sin embargo, en éste caso, no hubo mucha demora. El gentío llegó justo a la hora acordada.

Como siempre, los jóvenes sacaron el sarcófago y lo pasaron a otro carro. No obstante, hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de los sepultureros mientras hacían esto: la viuda

* * *

Shaoran daba vueltas. Desde muy temprano había ayudado en todo lo posible en la casa, desde traer leña hasta limpiar, pasando por pelar papas y hacer camas, pero ahora no sabía que hacer, ya que Sakura estaba estudiando y no quería interrumpirla.

Así que decidió ir a ver a los sepultureros. Lo más probable es que estuvieran enterrando a alguien (Como siempre), pero era su mejor panorama.

Acababan de inhumar a alguien. Los familiares lloraban mientra que la gente le daba el pésame. Le fue inevitable al ambarino no acordarse de su propio funeral. Pese a que no había visto nada, sí pudo sentir. La profunda pena de su madre, el sufrimiento de su padre, la melancolía de sus hermanas y el inmenso dolor que tenía Tomoyo dentro. Todo eso aún estaba en su conciente.

Se quedó un buen rato observando a los familiares. Sabía que los jóvenes se fueron a enterrar a otro difunto más, pero se dijo que después iría. Es que no podía marcharse sin compartir en algo la tristeza de esa gente.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? – Preguntó una voz cantarina

- Sí… Recordaba a mis padres y… - Comenzó Shaoran de forma automática hasta que se dio cuenta de quien había hablado. Rápidamente giró - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás estudiando?

- Porque me aburro – Respondió Sakura observando a las personas - ¿Quién murió?

- Un señor. Creo que al abuelo.

- Ha habido muchos entierros hoy

- Sí. Creo que sólo queda uno más.

- ¿Vamos a verlo?

- No – Dijo terminante el muerto mientras caminaba hacia la calle principal – Yo iré a ver y tu regresarás a estudiar

- No quiero – Contraatacó tozuda la joven – Quiero ir a ver ese entierro.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de convencerte? – Preguntó derrotado el ambarino

- No

- Eso pensé.

Con paso rápido se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el nuevo sepulcro. Se veía que el difunto era de clase alta, pero no había mucha gente que lo acompañara. Probablemente sólo los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Se podía oír las lágrimas y los lamentos. Los sepultureros estaban ya terminando de cubrir por completo la tumba.

Cuando acabaron, de forma respetuosa, los tres jovenes dieron sus lamentos a la viuda y se retiraron. Siempre se les daba unos minutos a la familia para dejar las flores y despedirse privadamente del ser querido. De a poco, los ramos y coronas de rosas comenzaron a acumularse

- ¿Rosas? – Murmuró más para sí Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que es muy raro… ¿Por qué le dejan rosas?

- ¿Y eso es malo? – Preguntó sin entender mucho el ambarino

- No, pero sí muy extraño. La flor de los muertos es el clavel. Pero ellos le dejan rosas.

- Tal vez sea una forma especial de despedirse- Repuso Shaoran

- El sueño… - Susurró la chica y, sin percatarse mucho de sus movimientos, comenzó a acercarse más hacia la multitud.

- ¡Espera! – El muerto la detuvo - ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo un presentimiento

- No es correcto que vayas. Se están despidiendo de su ser querido, Sakura

- Lo sé, pero es que… - Y justo en ese momento los dos pudieron ver a la viuda. Tenía los cabellos blancos tomados de tal forma que daba a mostrar su elegante pero ya longevo cuello. Su piel era muy blanca, pese a las arrugas. Sin dudas resaltaba sin problemas entre la gente. Y ese factor era mucho más acrecentado con la vestimenta que usaba. En vez de vestir negro como todos los demás, vestía de blanco.

- ¿Una viuda de blanco? – Preguntó perspicaz el muerto. En cambio, la chica miraba sin creer lo que mostraban sus ojos. Su sueño. Rosas y una dama de blanco.

- Realmente tengo que acercarme, Shaoran. Déjeme ir – Suplicó Sakura

- No entiendo…

- Después te explico. Pero ahora necesito ir allá – El ambarino la miró unos segundos y la soltó

- No hagas problemas

- Nunca hago problemas – Respondió inocentemente la joven

- Sí, claro – Repuso irónico el hombre

Con paso rápido Sakura logró mezclarse sin mayores dificultades entre la gente. No sabía que exactamente planeaba ella, pero Shaoran sabía que era algo importante. Lo pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos.

- Dime que la que vi dirigiéndose hacia esa dirección no era Sakura – Preguntó Touya señalando hacia donde estaba el entierro

- No era Sakura – Respondió rápidamente el ambarino. Demasiado rápido

- Shaoran… - Comenzó amenazante el joven Kinomoto

- Está bien. Era Sakura. Pero creo que era por algo muy importante

- ¿Muy importante? – Gritó sin contener su enojo

- Eso parece

- ¡Pero si esa familia se está despidiendo!

- Lo sé y se lo dije. Pero ella insistió y…

- ¿La dejaste ir? – Se sintió enjaulado. Shaoran sabía que debió haber controlado a la chica, pero no lo hizo. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

- Quizás la pude haber dejado…

- Dios, la dejaste ir – Completo Touya suspirando

- Dijo que no haría problemas

- Es Sakura, Shaoran – Muy buen, punto a favor del sepulturero

- Está bien, tal vez la jodí, pero…

- Ahora sí que vamos a estar en problemas – Murmuró abatido el joven

- Ten un poco más de fe en tu hermana

- Oh, no. Sí tengo fe en mi hermana. El asunto es que si esa familia pone una queja sobre Sakura, no echan de aquí

- Creo que lo que dice es muy drástico para…

- Pero así es – Interrumpió Touya – Llevan meses tratando de echarnos, pero como somos los que más conocen el cementerio, no lo hacen. No tienen razones. Sin embargo, ahora las tendrían.

- Debes recordar que Sakura también es inteligente. No cometerá ninguna estupidez.

- En todo caso, ¿Para qué diablos se acercó?

- Creo que por las rosas y el vestido de la viuda.

- Es cierto que es muy raro ver cosas así por estos lados, pero me extraña que Sakura se haya acercado por eso.

- Creo que también habló sobre un sueño

- ¿Un sueño? – Preguntó Touya escéptico - ¿Sakura soñó?

- ¿Y por qué suena como si fuera algo muy malo que sueñe?

- No es tanto lo malo, sino lo escaso. Sakura no sueña. Jamás recuerda nada. Y la única vez que lo hizo el viejo sepulturero murió.

- Espera. Déjame entender. ¿Sakura soñó y su tutor murió?

- Sí. Eso sí explicaría la actitud de mi hermana.

- Tendrás que disculparme, pero ustedes dos son muy raros

- Gracias.

- No estaba elogiándolos

- ¿En serio? Así lo parecía – El joven sonrió

- ¿ Y qué familia es esa? – Preguntó el muerto cambiando de tema

- ¿La verdad? No sé. No tomé atención. Estaba más asombrado con la viuda.

- Ámenme – Dijo una voz de repente. Provenía de atrás de Shaoran. Sin duda, era la pequeña Kinomoto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué casi te metiste en un problema pero saliste viva para contarlo? – Preguntó sarcástico Touya

- No, pero eso tampoco estaría mal.

- ¿Entonces?

- La encontré – En ese momento el ambarino miró suspicaz a la chica

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- Mira a la viuda con más atención, Señor Li. Tal vez su memoria funcione y lo asombre

Haciendo caso, miró a lo lejos lo poco que quedaba de multitud. De seguro sólo quedaban los familiares. La viuda se despedía de unas personas por lo que daba la espalda al ambarino. De repente alguien se le acercó y giró. Y pudo ver los ojos. Ojos amatistas

En segundo el corazón de Shaoran comenzó a latir el doble de rápido. Sakura tenía razón. La había encontrado. De inmediato caminó un poco más cerca hacia la tumba y, cuando fue capaz de leer las letras a lo lejos, siempre tratando de esconderse entre los demás sepulcros, el tiempo se detuvo.

Había encontrado a Tomoyo. Pero jamás pensó que lo haría gracias al funeral de Eriol Hiiragizawa

* * *

Notas de la autora (Que está a minutos de ser asesinada):

¿Cómo se supone que debo partir para que no me acribillen antes? Tal vez con la verdad.

Cuento corto: En las últimas dos semanas sólo una palabra regía mi mente... Exámenes. Una tras otro me atacaban. Inglés, biología, química, historia... Sin piedad acosaban mi mundo y me perseguían. En promedio sólo dormía 4 horas. Después, me quedaba dormida hasta en los hombros de mis amigos. Realmente, fue horrible.

Pero al fin la luz alcanzó mi vida... ¡Bienvenidas vacaciones de invierno! Serán solo dos semanas, pero es lo suficiente para recargar baterías xD

Lo que trato de decir es que no fue la falta de inspiración o flojera lo que no me dejaba actualizar... Sino el tiempo y sueño. Es más, ni ahora tengo tiempo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Y que sepan disculparme.

Las respuestas a los review los escribiré como en 8 horas más o mañana en mi profile... Lo más pronto que pueda (Y muchas gracias por ellos!)

Good bye and good luck!

PD: Si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, lo siento... No he revisado muy bien. Después prometo corregir.


	6. Sueños del más allá

**Sueños del más allá**

Cuando una familia se despide privadamente de su ser querido es obvio que pueden pasar el tiempo que quieran en el cementerio. O hasta las 8 de la noches, hora a la que se cierra el recinto

Pero la impaciencia de los hermanos Kinomoto para que se fueran los Hiiragizawa hacía parecer que, lo que eran horas, fueran días. Necesitaban saber a donde irían a pasar la noche y, a menos que se retiraran del lugar, jamás lo sabrían.

Así que, después de activar el cerebro de un choqueado Shaoran, los hermanos y el muerto se dispusieron a pensar en algo ante la situación.

- Según lo que dijo uno de los hijos del difunto, estarían hasta mañana en la noche en la ciudad – contó la pequeña mientras esperaban detrás de unos sepulcros a que la familia Hiiragizawa se fuera

- Da igual – repuso Touya restándole importancia - Ya estamos cortos de tiempo. Shaoran sólo tiene dos días más para arreglar las cosas

- ¿Y adónde se van a ir? – Preguntó el ambarino

- A una finca al sur del país. Siempre viven ahí

- Eso explica porque no los encontrábamos en la ciudad – susurró el mayor de los Kinomoto

- Oh, ya se van – Dijo Sakura levantándose del lugar donde estaba

- Al fin – suspiró aliviado el joven – Pese que iban estar aquí hasta las 8

- Oye, Touya ¿Quién era el chofer que traía la tumba? – inquirió la chica mientras observaba como los familiares ya se iban.

- Creo que fue el señor Kazuo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Excelente – Sonrió Sakura – El viejo Kazuo no me odia. Con él puedo averiguar donde se hospedarán los Hiiragizawa

- ¿No los vamos a perseguir ahora? – Preguntó Shaoran. Touya vio la hora; eran las 6:45 y pronto iba a oscurecer

- No nos conviene en éste momento. Sakura, tu ve a averiguar donde pasaran la noche

- De inmediato – dijo la chica fingiendo a un militar. Después corrió sigilosamente hasta la entrada del cementerio

- ¿Sakura también tiene problemas con los chóferes? – Inquirió divertido el ambarino

- No. Los chóferes tienen problemas con Sakura. Es distinto – Respondió el chico mientras caminaba hasta la casa – No es que a Sakura le importe mucho, en todo caso.

- Esta no fue la forma que esperaba para poder reencontrarme con Tomoyo – Murmuró el muerto

- ¿Te refieres por la muerte del Señor Hiiragizawa?

- Sí. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que Tomoyo sea feliz si se acaba de quedar viuda?

- Yo no me preocuparía de eso en estos instantes. Mejor piensa como vamos a hacer para que puedas verla. O, mucho peor, piensa como vas a hacer para que, cuando la veas, ella no termine junto a su esposo por el susto.

- Curioso. A mi aún me sigue preocupando más como le haré para que ella pueda ser feliz

- Shaoran Li – Dijo Touya con voz solemne – Estás oficial y totalmente jodido

- Lo sé, lo sé – Suspiró el ambarino

- Me extraña, ¿Sabes? No te veo muy triste por la muerte de tu mejor amigo

- Es que cuando ya se muere una vez se descubre que las cosas no son tan malas.

- ¿No son tan malas? – Preguntó el joven con aire pensativo – Es bueno saber eso. ¿Algo más que necesite saber?

- Oh, no. Todo lo que necesites saber lo averiguaras a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Es secreto?

- Exacto.

- Bien, en ese caso esperaré. Ahora quiero bañarme, comer y dormir. Aunque antes tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para armar la misión "Como hacer feliz a Tomoyo Hiiragizawa a manos de un muerto, en menos de un día, y con su esposo recién enterrado". Esto va a ser chistoso

* * *

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y ya estaban atrasados. El retorno al hogar de los Hiiragizawa sería a las 8 de la noche de ese mismo día. Y ni siquiera sabían como entrar a la "fortaleza" donde se habían hospedado

- ¿Por qué diablos deben cercar tanto las mansiones estos aristócratas? – Preguntó fastidiado Touya observando las rejas de cemento y acero de casi tres metros.

- Esta casa lleva construida casi 4 siglos y medio. Las rejas son la muestra de la gran cantidad de seguridad que necesitaban los grandes señores en esa época – Repuso Shaoran

- ¿Tú la conoces por dentro? – Preguntó Sakura

- Sí. Esta es la casa de los Daidoji.

- Eso explica porque se quedaron a dormir a aquí los Hiiragizawa – Murmuró el joven Kinomoto - Opino que nos acerquemos. Tal vez tengamos suerte y haya alguna forma de entrar sin que nos vean

- Opino lo mismo – Secundó la pequeña.

- Está bien

Discretamente bordearon la mansión y caminaron al lado de la reja en busca de alguna entrada. Como la mansión estaba en una parte alejada de la ciudad no había gente ahí para observarlos. De esa forma no se preocupaban de las miradas curiosas

Al llegar a la parte posterior se encontraron con una enredadera.

- Es increíble como existe una de estas plantas en cada pandereta de las mansiones más importantes – Se rió Sakura

- Y menos mal – Sonrió también Touya – Veamos si aguanta la masa de nuestros cuerpos – Tomando una rama con cada mano, el joven se colgó de la enredadera y, tras hacer presión, la planta no cedió – Bien, creo que es segura.

- ¡Yo me subo! – Se ofreció rápidamente Sakura

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica comenzó a trepar. A los pocos segundos, su hermano la siguió. No les costó mucho a ninguno de los dos y en breves minutos ya estaban alcanzado el borde

- ¡Esperen! – Gritó Shaoran

Lo que había tomado minutos a los hermanos, se desvaneció en segundos. Apenas escuchó el grito, Sakura se asustó tanto que soltó la planta y cayó, llevándose con ella, a su hermano. La peor parte se la llevó Touya que no sólo recibió un golpe, sino que también amortiguó el de su hermana

- ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? – Preguntó furioso el joven

- Auch… Eso me dolió – Susurró la chica sobándose su trasero

- Es que había dicho que la mansión tenía 4 siglos y medio, pero la verdad es que tiene 5 siglos porque no conté el tiempo que he estado muerto

- ¡Ah, maldita sea! – Se quejó Touya – Alégrate que eres un anciano porque sino te golpeo

- Lo siento. No quería gritar tan fuerte

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó una voz desde el interior de la casa

- Genial, ahora si que jodimos – repuso el joven

- Espera, Touya… ¿Esa no es la voz de Tetsu? – Preguntó Sakura

De inmediato los hermanos corrieron hasta donde había una abertura en la reja y miraron hacia el interior. La sonrisa de inmediato inundó sus caras

- Shaoran, eres un maldito suertudo – Dijo Touya

- Eso ya lo sabía. Sino ustedes me hubieran enviado a un manicomio desde el comienzo. En todo caso, ¿A qué se debe mi suerte ahora?

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Está tomando una siesta en estos momentos? – Preguntó Shaoran mientras trataba de mirar al interior de la habitación donde se suponía que debía estar acostada Tomoyo

- Sí… Al menos eso dijo Tetsu – Respondió Sakura

- ¿Y se podría saber como diablos conocen al tal Tetsu?

- Es que le hicimos un favor – Repuso Touya levantando los hombros – Nada malo

- Cierto – Prosiguió Sakura – Y fue un favor grande

- ¿Y qué favor, si se puede saber? – Inquirió aún más el muerto

- Bueno… - Partió la chica

- En pocas palabras, enterramos a su madre gratis sin que el administrador del cementerio se diera cuenta

- Después Tetsu quiso devolvernos el favor, pero nosotros nos negamos

- La verdad es que fue bien fácil… Los únicos que se enteraron fueron Yukito y Kai

- Realmente tienes suerte Shaoran de que Tetsu sea el jardinero de la mansión… No había forma de entrar al recinto sin su ayuda

- ¿Y nos dejó entrar así nada más? – Preguntó extrañado el ambarino ante la poca seguridad que existía en la residencia

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo asombrada Sakura – Sólo dejó entrar a la casa a mí y a mi hermano. Él no sabe que estás aquí

- Ah, genial – Murmuró irónico Shaoran

- ¿Vas a entrar o no? – Interrumpió finalmente Touya – Sólo tienes un par de horas antes de que se vayan. Los hijos están fuera terminando unas diligencias y a única hija está tomando té con una tía al otro lado de la casa. Nadie te va a molestar.

- Deberías aprovechar que está durmiendo. Tal vez te sea útil – murmuró con voz suave la chica tratando de alentar al muerto

Shaoran los observó un momento sin decir nada. El nudo que había en un su garganta producto del nerviosismo no le permitía formular palabra alguna. Jamás pensó que le costaría tanto entrar a una pieza.

Respiró hondo e ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras pues las cortinas estaban todas corridas tapando la entrada de la luz del sol. En el medio había una inmensa cama que tenía en ella un cuerpo. El ambarino se dirigió en esa dirección

A pocos metros de llegar junto al lecho pudo ver más de cerca la que en una época fue su prometida. Las huellas de las lágrimas surcaban su cara. Lo que había sido una abundante cabellera color ébano ahora era tan blanca como la nieve. Hacía juego con su pálida piel. Eso no había cambiado. Se podía apreciar también como los años se habían marcado en ella con cada arruga. Sin embargo, la dulzura de antaño y el semblante amable aún estaban.

Había sí, algo que de lo que Shaoran se percató de inmediato. Angustia. Tristeza. Y no sólo por la reciente muerte de su esposo. Para nada, se veía claramente que venía desde antes. Mucho antes.

Simplemente Tomoyo jamás pudo superarlo. Se siente culpable por su muerte y el ambarino lo sabe. Pero él sabía mucho más.

Como si se hubiera percatado de la presencia del muerto, de a poco los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a abrirse. Shaoran se detuvo en seco expectante. Tal vez lo hermanos Kinomoto aceptaron el hecho de que un muerto apareciera en su casa sin grandes problemas, pero con Tomoyo no iba a tener la misma suerte. De eso estaba seguro

A los pocos segundos los ojos amatistas se abrieron de par en par. Al comienzo no lo vieron, pero no tomo mucho a que percibieran al intruso.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó en un susurró la anciana

- Te juro que no estoy aquí para hacerte mal. Sólo quiero hablar contigo por un instante – Respondió con voz pausada el ambarino tratando de tranquilizarla

- Esa voz… - Murmuró la mujer abriendo los ojos aún más – ¡No puede ser! – Dijo con voz ahogada

- Tomoyo…

- ¡Shaoran! – La lágrimas comenzaron a acoplarse en los ojos de la amatista – Dios, debo estar loca – Llevó sus manos a su cabeza

- No lo estás. Tan sólo vengo a interrumpir uno de tus sueños. Prometo irme después – "No es que tenga mucho tiempo" pensó para sus adentros el ambarino irónico

- ¡Pero si tú estás…!

- ¿Muerto? No te preocupes, porque lo estoy. Desde hace cincuenta años

- Dios, Shaoran… Lo siento tanto – Ahora las lágrimas caían abundantes – No quise que nada de eso pasara…

- Pero si nada de eso fue tu culpa – Interrumpió el muerto acercándose inconcientemente aún más a la cama. En respuesta, asustada, la anciana se echó hacia atrás. Shaoran se detuvo, apretó sus puños y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse – No fue tu culpa

- Sí lo fue – Insistió Tomoyo – Jamás debí haberte dicho nada. De esa forma no hubieras peleado con Eriol y no hubieras… - Pero no pudo proseguir

- ¿Crees acaso que Eriol me empujó?

- No – Respondió de inmediato la mujer – Él me juro que no. ¿O, acaso, él te...?

- Claro que no – Repuso el ambarino como si lo que iba a decir fuera la más grande de las estupideces

- No debí haber dicho nada, no debí… - La voz ahogada por las lágrimas hacían que Shaoran sintiera la gran necesidad de acercársele a abrazarla, pero sabía que antes de que eso pasara Tomoyo huiría (O algo peor)

- Fue un accidente…

- ¡Un accidente causado por mi culpa!

- Tomoyo, sólo me dijiste la verdad. Amabas a Eriol y él a ti. No tienes la culpa de mi muerte. Ni siquiera estuviste en ese momento

- No hubieras estado alegando con Eriol si yo no te hubiera dicho nada… Si no hubiera sido por eso tú habrías tenido una larga vida, una esposa, hijos… Pero yo… - Tomoyo se tapó su cara al no poder aguantar más la culpa.

"Al diablo con todo" Pensó enfadado Shaoran y, dejando las formalidades, se acercó a su amiga. La que casi fue su mujer. Despacio tomó las manos de la amatista y, haciendo un poco de presión, logró que se alejaran de su cara. Ahora sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros de cada uno

- ¿Alguna vez uno de tus hijos se cayo de un árbol? – Preguntó el muerto

- Sí – Respondió desconcertada Tomoyo

- ¿Y fue culpa de él?

- No, fue sólo un accidente

- Exacto. Un accidente. Quizás si tú le hubieras dicho que no se subiera al árbol no hubiera caído. Quizás si una rama no hubiera estado en algún lugar determinado del árbol no hubiera caído. Quizás si el viento no hubiera soplado fuerte tu hijo no hubiera perdido el equilibrio y no hubiera caído. Pero todo termina en eso. En un quizás. Sin embargo, sabes que fue un accidente.

- Pero… - Inició Tomoyo

- No. Escucha porque sólo tengo ahora que aún duermes – Shaoran miró fijamente a la mujer - Quizás tú no me hubieras dicho nada. Quizás yo no hubiera peleado con Eriol. Quizás yo hubiera estado en un lugar distinto. Pero no. Tú me dijiste tan sólo que amabas a mi mejor amigo. Eriol tan sólo me detenía de que terminara nuestro compromiso porque sabía que conmigo jamás serías feliz a como lo serías con la persona que de verdad amabas. Y yo estaba ahí, justo en ese momento, al borde de la escalera. Me resbalé y caí. ¿Crees que realmente fue tu culpa? – La anciana sólo bajó la mirada como respuesta – Tomoyo, mi querida amiga, llevas décadas ahogándote en un vaso de agua. Casi una vida viviendo en culpa. Y yo tan sólo te vengo a decir que no fue tu culpa. Que debes ser feliz, completamente feliz. Porque realmente te lo mereces. Porque, en verdad, jamás debiste haber sufrido como lo has hecho.

- Dios, Shaoran – Susurró la mujer sin poder detener sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser feliz sin mi querido Eriol?

- En el funeral de ayer vi a tus hijos. Dos hombres de los que deberías estar totalmente orgullosa y una hija igual de bella a su madre. Y no sólo eso. También estaban dos nietos. Tomoyo, tu siempre quisiste ser abuela. Malcriarlos y disfrutarlos. Siempre decías lo mismo.

- Mi abuelo siempre decía que los padres crían y los abuelos malcrían.

- Sí… Era un señor muy sabio tu abuelo – Sonrió el ambarino – Sé que la muerte de Eriol es difícil. Pero yo te aseguro que él está bien. Pero no va a estar tranquilo hasta que tú lo estés. No hagas que termine como yo, por favor.

- ¿Cómo tu?

- Sí… Como yo. Sé feliz por lo que te queda de tiempo y disfruta ser abuela y madre. Vive cada día con una sonrisa, pero no con una sonrisa falsa, sino con una que venga de lo más profundo de tu corazón. Dile a tus hijos que los amas y abrázalos cada día. Si aún crees sentir culpa, entonces paga tu delito besando a tu nietos y mimándolos cada minuto. ¿Será una tarea muy difícil?

- ¿Realmente no sientes odio por tu muerte tan temprana? ¿Por todo lo que te perdiste? – Preguntó aún insegura la amatista

- No – dijo sonriente Shaoran - Era mi tiempo. Y soy feliz de que tú y Eriol hayan podido estar juntos.

Lentamente el ambarino empujó hacia atrás a Tomoyo para que se acostara. Tomó una sábana y la cubrió con ella para finalmente acercársele y darle un beso en la frente

- Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir.

- Gracias – Susurró la anciana aún llorando, pero más tranquila

- No hay problema. En todo caso, pensé que harías más escándalo al verme

- Oh, no me acuerdes de que estás muerto si no quieres de que verdad grite – Dijo con tono amenazante, pero divertido también, Tomoyo.

- Está bien. No lo haré.

- En todo caso, estoy soñando, ¿Verdad?

- Sí… Estás soñando… - Dijo en un tono más bajo el muerto. Ya estaba a punto de irse, pero no pudo evitar preguntar por una última vez - ¿Vas a ser feliz?

- Creo… - partió la amatista pensativa – Creo… que lo intentaré. ¿Le dirás a mi esposo que lo amo?

- Dalo por hecho. Adiós, Tomoyo

- Adiós, Shaoran

Cuando la anciana cerró los ojos, rápidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, el ambarino se dirigió a la salida. En cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien y, si lo encontraban dentro de la habitación, todo lo que había hecho se iría a la mierda

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Pudo ver a los hermanos sentados a un lado. Cuando lo vieron, los dos se levantaron del suelo y se le acercaron.

- ¿Y? – Inquirió Sakura - ¿Resultó?

- No tengo idea

- ¿Cómo que no tienes idea? – Preguntó extrañado Touya - ¿Qué acaso no le dijiste nada?

- Bueno, se supone que tengo que lograr que ella sea feliz, pero no puedo saberlo de inmediato. Aunque yo estoy feliz

- Claro, y eso sí que sirve de mucho – Repuso sarcástico el joven. De repente sintieron pasos – Oh, no. Alguien viene ¿Dónde nos metemos?

- ¡Vamos! – dijo precipitadamente Sakura – Vayamos al otro pasillo

Rápidamente se alejaron de la pieza y esperaron silenciosos. Desde el otro lado apareció una dama de más o menos 20 años. Era la hija de Tomoyo. Se acercó a la habitación de su madre y tocó la puerta.

- ¿Mamá? Voy a entrar – Abrió la puerta y la dejó entreabierta. Sakura se acercó, pero la detuvo su hermano

- ¿Adonde crees que vas?

- A ver – Repuso la chica como si fuera lo obvio – Yo quiero ver si la Señora Hiiragizawa es feliz

- Ah… Bueno – Ahora fueron los dos hermanos lo que cuidadosamente se acercaron a la puerta seguidos más atrás por el muerto. No veían mucho, pero se escuchaba claramente

- Mamá… No has parado de llorar. Sé que es difícil lo de papá, pero debes tranquilizarte

- No… No es por lo de tu padre…

- ¿No?

- Estaba soñando… Shaoran…

- ¿Shaoran? Mi hermano salió con Tetsuya a hablar con el abogado ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

- ¿Unos de sus hijos se llama Shaoran? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo - Diablos que te querían, parece

- Guarda silencio que queremos escuchar – La calló su hermano

- Mi amor… Ven aquí – Pudieron ver como Tomoyo llamaba a su hija para que se acercara a la cama

- ¿Mamá?... ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada… ¿Te había dicho cuanto te quería, mi pequeña?

- Pero mamá, eso ya lo sé – Dijo con voz divertida la hija

- Mi pequeña Ariasu, no tienes idea de lo que me paso. Prometí ser feliz, y lo haré ¿Dónde están mi nietos?

- Si quieres voy a buscarlos

- Ve, por favor

El único que fue capaz de ver la cara de extrañeza de Ariasu y de cómo ella se levantaba de la cama para salir de la habitación fue Touya

- ¡Muévanse, muévanse! – Susurró rápidamente empujando a su hermana

En ésta oportunidad, en vez de esperar escondidos, los hermanos y el muerto decidieron irse. Ya habían visto y escuchado lo suficiente. Así que se despidieron de Tetsu (Quien les dijo que podían volver cuando quisieran a observar los cuadros y esculturas de la casa) y se dirigieron de vuelta al cementerio.

- ¿Le dijiste que estaba soñando? – Preguntó con burla Touya - ¿Y se lo creyó?

- Creo que me aproveche de que aún estaba muy mal por lo de Eriol

- A mi me pareció que estaba feliz – Murmuró Sakura - ¿O no?

- Yo creo que sí – Secundó su hermano– Parece que lo lograste, Shaoran

- Parece que sí – Y el muerto sonrió

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Sniff... No quería escribir éste capítulo porque sé que es el penúltimo. Pero es mi culpa ya que sólo le di vida a Shaoran una semana

¿Y?... ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que la conversación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran está un poco (harto) enredada, pero he tratado de mejorarlo como unas 10 veces y ya no sé que hacer. Espero, sin embargo, que se haya entendido la idea.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews... Y también a los que leen la historia. Siempre supe que éste fic sería un experimento y me alegro que haya gustado

Las respuetas a los reviews va a estar en mi profile en unos minutos más (No son muchos, así que no voy a demorar tanto xD) Aunque quiero dejar un mensaje a Syaoran-Angel: Te juro que voy a terminar de leer tu fic! Apenas llevo dos capítulos y sé que es una vergüenza. Pero lo voy a terminar!

Hasta la próxima!

Good night and good luck!


	7. Regreso a la oscuridad

**Regreso a la oscuridad**

De todos los días de la semana, el día más tranquilo para los sepultureros era el sábado. Los visitantes eran escasos (Todos prefieren el domingo) y los funerales aun más. Por tanto Kai, Yukito y Touya siempre se sorteaban ese día para que uno de ellos lo tuviera libre

Este sábado lo había ganado Touya. Sin embargo, el viernes había estado toda la tarde afuera ayudando a que "cierto muerto" se pudiera encontrar con su ex prometida. Así que, pese a toda la flojera, Touya se levantó

Y menos mal que lo hizo, ya que el desayuno que había en la cocina era casi de reyes.

En la mesa había una gran variedad de panes, pasteles y bizcochos. Se podía sentir el olor dulce de la leche tibia inundando el lugar. Había suficiente comida para 5 o 6 personas. Y ellos eran apenas tres

- ¿Va a venir alguien a visitarnos? – Preguntó Touya, aún perspicaz, observando a su hermana que estaba rellenando con miel unos panqueques.

- Para nada – Sonrió Sakura dándose vuelta – Es una regalo por parte de Shaoran.

- ¿Shaoran? – repitió su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, en ninguna parte se veía al huésped de la casa

- ¿Sí? – Se escuchó al muerto entrando por la puerta que daba al patio con unos leños en el brazo

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Oh… ¿Hablas por el desayuno? – Touya asintió – Es que quería agradecerles de alguna forma los que han hecho por mí. Y, mientras dormían, se me ocurrió hacerles el desayuno

- ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú? – Preguntó el joven señalando la mesa y con la incredulidad claramente reflejada en su cara

- Créelo, hermano – Sakura dejó los panqueques en la mesa mientras que Shaoran dejaba los leños junto a la cocina – Cuando me desperté ya tenía casi todo listo. Sólo le estoy ayudando un poco.

- Jamás pensé que alguien proveniente de la aristocracia supiera cocinar – Murmuró Touya. Al escuchar eso, el muerto rió

- Es que, cuando era niño, solía pasarme tardes junto con la señora Onishi, la cocinera de mi casa. Ella me enseñó a preparar de las más variadas comidas. Mi madre nunca supo que muchos de los platos que se le servía los hacía yo.

- Me ha impresionado, señor Li – Dijo el joven Kinomoto fingiendo seriedad - Jamás esperé tales dotes por parte suya

- No es nada. En todo caso, nunca logré superar a la señora Onishi.

- Pues yo creo que no lo haces nada de mal – Repuso Sakura comiendo unos pasteles - ¡Todo está muy bueno!

- Gracias - Murmuró algo sonrojado el muerto.

- Bueno, a vista de tan delicioso desayuno, creo que es mejor que me apure para ser capaz de comerme todo esto antes de las 9:30 – Touya se acercó a la mesa

- ¿Y para qué apurarte? – Preguntó su hermana – Hoy tienes libre

- Eso se supone. Pero ayer falté al trabajo. No es justo que me tome dos días libres y dejarles todo el trabajo a Kai y Yukito

- Ay, no… - Murmuró Sakura – Eso arruina nuestros planes

- ¿Planes?

- Es que Shaoran nos iba a llevar a su casa – respondió la chica

- Sakura me dijo en la mañana que sentía curiosidad por conocer el lugar donde crecí – Dijo el ambarino – Y yo le ofrecía llevarla hasta allá. Pero pensábamos que tu también irías

- Hubieras sido interesante – Repuso Touya – Pero sería demasiado irresponsable de mi parte. Si quieren, vayan ustedes dos

- Pero esa no era la idea – se quejó con un puchero Sakura

- De verdad lo siento – Se disculpó el joven – Sé que es tu último día vivo, Shaoran, sin embargo no puedo…

- ¡Sakura! – Un grito desde afuera de la casa interrumpió a Touya - ¡El desayuno que estás haciendo huele delicioso! – La voz cada vez se iba acercando más y más - ¡Espero que no te moleste un poco de compañía!

- ¡Tu compañía, Kai, nunca me va a molestar! – Gritó a su vez la esmeralda

- ¡Supongo que la mía tampoco! – Ahora se escuchó la voz de Yukito. Los dos estaban entrando por la puerta de la cocina

- Tampoco. Ustedes nunca podrían molestarme

Finalmente se abrió la puerta. Sin pedir permiso ni con mucha formalidad, los dos sepultureros entraron a la casa. Cómodamente se sacaron sus gorras y las colgaron en un perchero que estaba al lado. Se sacaron la tierra de sus zapatos y se acercaron. Aunque algo les llamó mucho la atención

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Kai a Touya - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Hoy es tu día libre, por si ya te habías olvidado

- No se me ha olvidado. Pero tampoco lo tendré libre. Aún debo arreglar las vigas que están en la bodega

- Pero, Touya, es tu día libre – Repuso Yukito – En primer lugar, tu casi nunca tienes el sábado libre

- Pero eso es culpa de su mala suerte – Dijo por lo bajo Kai haciendo reír a Sakura

- Y, en segundo lugar, de los tres, tú eres el que más trabaja. No te has tomado nunca unas vacaciones en todos los años que has estado trabajando aquí

- Sí, pero… - Partió a replicar Touya

- Pero nada – Lo interrumpió Kai. Después puso cara de lamento – Y yo que venía a despertarte para fastidiarte un poco. Tendrá que ser para otro sábado. Lo bueno es que éste desayuno se ve delicioso

- Sí – secundó Yukito – Si hubiera sabido que cocinabas estas delicias cada mañana, vendría más seguido, pequeña Sakura

- Ay, pero si yo no he hecho nada. Todo esto lo cocinó… - Y la chica se calló.

Sakura miró a su hermano y él le devolvió la mirada, inquieto. Los dos se habían olvidado de su huésped. Los sepultureros no lo habían visto aún, pero, cuando Sakura miró hacia atrás, se dieron cuenta del extraño. Shaoran, por su parte, estaba tranquilamente sentado junto a la cocina escuchando la conversación.

- Oh… - Comenzó Yukito haciendo una reverencia – Lo sentimos mucho, no lo habíamos visto

- Disculpe nuestra impertinencia – Prosiguió Kai

- Chicos – Inició Touya tratando de inventar algo lo suficientemente coherente para dar explicación a la presencia del muerto – Él es…

- Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran – Se presentó el ambarino – Y no es necesario que se disculpen.

- Pero usted parece ser de la aristocracia – Repuso Yukito – Por lo tanto…

- ¿Yo? – Dijo fingiendo asombro el muerto - ¿Yo, ser parte de la aristocracia? Usted no puede estar más equivocado.

- Fue él el que hizo el desayuno – Intervino Sakura

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminó aquí? – Preguntó Kai

Ahora los hermanos pasaron de lo incómodo al miedo. "Piensa en algo, piensa en algo" se decía Touya, pero nada se le ocurría

- Me perdí – Respondió con total tranquilidad Shaoran

- ¿Se perdió? – Repitió Kai

- Sí. Este cementerio es más grande de lo que pensaba. La señorita Kinomoto me encontró. Como agradecimiento por su bondad, les hice el desayuno

"Muy bien pensado" suspiró para sus adentros Touya. Cruzó una mirada con su hermana y ella le sonrió

- Ah – Murmuró Kai – En ese caso no interrumpimos más.

- Será para otra el desayuno, pequeña Sakura – Secundó Yukito

- Y tú, Touya, quédate en la casa. Un día más fuera del cementerio no va afectar a los muertos

- En todo caso, la bodega aún aguanta una tormenta

- Pero sí se pueden quedar – Interrumpió Shaoran, levantándose de su silla – Hay suficiente comida para los dos

- ¡Sí! – Dijo entusiasta Sakura – Aparte, hace tiempo que me tienen abandonada

Kai y Yukito se miraron preguntándose silenciosamente si aceptar o no la proposición. Finalmente, Sakura le sirvió a Yukito lo que es el triple de comida para cualquier otra persona. Ella conocía perfectamente los hábitos alimenticios de su amigo.

* * *

- Mierda, Shaoran – Exclamó Touya – Y yo que pensaba que la casa de los Daidoji era un palacio.

Después de desayunar hasta quedar más allá de lo saciado, los hermanos Kinomoto despidieron a Kai y Yukito. Ellos, por su parte, felicitaron a Shaoran por su gran habilidad en la cocina y le dijeron que esperaban que fuera a visitarlos. El muerto sólo sonrió amablemente ante el ofrecimiento.

Así que los tres salieron del cementerio en dirección de la mansión de los Li. Sakura sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer dónde había vivido su amigo al menos 2 décadas. Y, en especial, porque eso había sido hace medio siglo atrás. Pero, al llegar, ella, junto con su hermano, no podía salir de su asombro al ver tal "hogar"

Tal vez la estructura no fuera más grande que la de la mayoría de las casas importantes de la ciudad. Pero esta, definitivamente, debía tener el jardín más grande en toda la región.

En total, el espacio que ocupaba la residencia de los Li debía de ser más o menos de la mitad del porte del cementerio. Y eso no era poca cosa.

- ¿Y qué diablos guardan atrás en todo ese patio? – Preguntó incrédulo Touya - ¿Un dragón?

- ¿La verdad? Gran parte del jardín lo ocupa una laguna oculta por los árboles. Por esa razón mi bisabuelo no siguió agrandando la casa – Respondió tranquilamente Shaoran

- ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? – Repuso Sakura aún demasiado entretenida viendo los detalles de los portones

- Hay una puerta oculta por el lado izquierdo. Rueguen porque alguno de mis familiares no la haya bloqueado, sino tendremos que dar la vuelta completa

En sí, no era mucho caminar para ellos. Los hermanos estaban acostumbrados a ir del fondo a la entrada de cementerio sin muchos problemas. Y Shaoran… Bueno, Shaoran nunca daba signos de cansancio. Ni de hambre, ni de frío, ni de ninguna molestia.

La puerta estaba muy bien oculta. Sino fuera por el muerto, los hermanos hubieran pasado de largo. Se mimetizaba completamente con la pared

Primero Shaoran trató de abril la puerta de la forma correcta (Que consistía en unos giros por una pequeña obertura con ayuda de un fino fierro a falta de llave). Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Así que decidió optar por la fuerza. Con un fuerte golpe y repitiendo el proceso anterior, finalmente, logró mover la puerta.

- ¿Sabes por qué construyeron esta puerta? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de ver que había al fondo del oscuro pasadizo.

- Nunca me lo había preguntado – Murmuró Shaoran con la mirada perdida

Touya miró a su hermana, dubitativo, al ver la expresión del ambarino. Era como si estuviera muy, muy lejos de ahí. Tal vez sí estaba lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, los hermanos estaban preocupados

De repente, a Touya se le pasó un fugaz, pero interesante, pensamiento por la cabeza.

- Estás recordando, ¿No? Recuerdas aquellos tiempos. Lo tiempos de vida

Shaoran no respondió. Seguía aún perdido dentro de si. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que respondiera.

- Esto no estaba en mis planes. O sea… Cuando Sakura me propuso venir a mi hogar, la idea me pareció estupenda – El muerto agachó la mirada - Pero, después, creció un profundo miedo en mí. No sé que hay allá dentro. No sé si aún hay alguien que me recuerde. No sé si sea capaz de reconocer mi hogar.

Más que asustado, parecía aterrado. Al menos así lo vio y sintió Sakura. Por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Abrazarlo

Shaoran, al sentir esos delgados e infantiles, pero muy amables brazos rodearlo, quedó paralizado. De primera, para una chica como Sakura, social y moralmente, estaban prohibidos tales acercamientos con alguien del sexo opuesto y que no sea familiar de ella. Y, lo más importante, el ambarino llevaba décadas sin sentir un abrazo así. Inclusive antes de su muerte.

Era cálido y confortante. Le transmitía seguridad. Le recordaba que no estaba sólo. Que estaban Touya y Sakura a su lado para acompañarlo. Shaoran sintió como algo, muy en el fondo de él, se quebraba. Era la soledad de la muerte que se disipaba. Por un momento se olvidó de que pronto tendría que regresar a las tinieblas. Sonrió. Era una lástima que no hubiera conocido a estos tan peculiares hermanos en otras circunstancias

- Si quieres no entramos. Podemos hacer otras cosas éste día – Ofreció Touya – No te obligamos a nada

- No te preocupes – Dijo afablemente el muerto. Después alejó suavemente a la chica de él – Sólo prométeme algo, Sakura.

- Está bien – Dijo la esmeralda extrañada

- No abrazarás a otros hombres de la forma que me has abrazado recién en público.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica sin poder creerlo. Touya rió - ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó el abrazo?

- No es eso. Pero me molestaría mucho que la sociedad hablara mal de ti por acciones como esta. Ya sabes como son de chismosas algunas mujeres

- Shaoran tiene mucha razón – Avaló el joven – Debes cuidar tu futuro, Sakura

- ¡Pero si tú no me detuviste!

- Es que Shaoran es un caso especial. No me preocupa mucho.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo con fastidio Sakura – Me caen mal los dos.

- Es por tu bien, mi querida hermanita

- Humm… - Murmuró esquiva

- Entonces… ¿Vamos? – Dijo el ambarino indicando el pasadizo

Shaoran fue a la cabeza sacando las telarañas, las ramas y todo lo que pudiera hacer tropezar a los hermanos. Se notaba que nadie había ocupado ese camino en muchos años. Después de caminar unos metros pudieron ver luz. Y, tras apartar unos matorrales, llegaron al patio

Si de afuera se veía hermoso, de adentro se veía imponente ese jardín. La laguna, con sus aguas cristalinas, reflejaba a árboles centenarios que estaban a su orilla. Se podía ver a lo lejos varios caballos. Más cercano a la casa se apreciaba una gran plantación de flores. Era un verdadero paraíso.

- Con mis hermanas y primos solíamos pasar días jugando aquí. Es curioso ver lo pequeño que es

- ¿Lo pequeño que…? - Touya no fue capaz de completar la oración ante tal estupidez – ¡Pero si el patio es gigante!

- Es distinto. Si ahora a ti te parece grande, ni te imaginas lo inmenso que me parecía a mi cuando era un niño

- ¡Acerquémonos! – Propuso Sakura – Me gustaría ver la casa más de cerca

Cómo sabían que no podían rodear la cocina ya que, lo más probable, habría gente, decidieron acercarse pasando por una huerta que estaba algo alejada de las ventanas y los demás sirvientes. La huerta debía de ser de hace poco ya que Shaoran no la recordaba.

En cierto modo, lo tres estaban fascinados observando. Los hermanos se maravillaban ante tanta belleza mientras que Shaoran unía las piezas de sus recuerdos. Después de todo, en 50 años muchos detalles se borraban.

- Esperen – Exclamó Touya - ¿No lo escuchan?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Sakura

- El llanto

Touya se dio vuelta y se acercó al huerto. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Sakura y Shaoran pudieron escuchar también. Cautelosamente caminaron guiados por el sonido. Era el llanto de un niño.

- Ahí está – Murmuró Touya

No debía tener más de 6 años. Estaba escondido tras unas plantas de tomates y su cara estaba llena de tierra mezclada con sus lágrimas. De repente levantó la mirada y vio a los tres intrusos. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar torrentosas de sus ojos

- No voy a ir. No me importa lo que les haya dicho mi abuela – Su voz trató de sonar determinante, pero las lágrimas hicieron que sonara más bien temblorosa

- Nadie nos ha mandado – Dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué tu abuela te busca?

- Es que me acerqué a las escaleras prohibidas – Volvieron los ojos a llenárseles de lágrimas – Pero quería jugar

- ¿Escaleras prohibidas? – Preguntó Shaoran acercándose - ¿Qué escaleras?

- Las que están a la derecha de la biblioteca. Ninguno de nosotros podemos jugar ahí

- No me digas… - Susurró fingiendo impresión el ambarino mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del chico - ¿Y te han dicho el por qué esas escaleras son prohibidas?

- Creo… - El chico se pasó la manga por las narices – Creo que pasó algo malo ahí

- ¿Cómo un accidente? – Profundizó más el muerto. El niño asintió - ¿Y cómo se llama tu abuela?

- La abuela Futtie. Siempre es cariñosa con nosotros excepto cuando nos acercamos a esas escaleras

- Así que eres nieto de Futtie – Shaoran sonrió. Le costaba imaginarse a su hermana como abuela regañona - ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Kisho

- Kisho… - Repitió - Es un buen nombre.

- Gracias… supongo – Agradeció extrañado el niño

- Entonces estás escondido entre estos tomates porque fuiste a jugar en la escalera "prohibida" – Divagó el muerto - ¿Y sólo tu no puedes usarla?

- Yo y mis hermanos y mis primos. La verdad es que mucho de los sirvientes más antiguos tampoco pasan a ese lugar pero no sé porque. A ellos no los regañan.

- ¿Y cuántos hermanos tienes?

- Dos. Yo soy el menor.

A esas alturas de la conversación, los hermanos ya estaban alejados. Se habían dado cuenta de las intenciones de Shaoran. A través de ese sobrino nieto se estaba enterando de su familia. Era un momento sólo de él y Kisho y no querían interrumpir. Aunque Kisho no supiera que ese extraño era su tío abuelo y que por culpa de su muerte él no podía ir a jugar en las escaleras que están al lado de la biblioteca

* * *

- Son las 2:20 de la mañana – Repuso Shaoran observando el reloj de la casa – ¿Crees que algún día tu hermana saldrá de su pieza?

- Supongo que sí. Realmente no entiendo su actitud – Touya se estiró en su asiento – No dijiste nada malo. Sólo comentaste que te quedaban 10 horas de vida

Shaoran junto con Kisho estuvieron hablando horas, mientras que los hermanos se daban vueltas por el jardín. Finalmente se vieron interrumpidos porque la madre de Kisho salió a buscarlo con unos sirvientes. Era hora de salir de esa propiedad privada

- ¿Y cómo saldrán? – Preguntó Kisho a Shaoran. Pese a que el niño sabía que ellos eran intrusos, no les preocupaba mucho.

- ¿Quieres saber? – Le ofreció el ambarino

Así que lo llevaron hasta la puerta secreta. Cruzaron el pasadizo y Kisho supo donde estaba exactamente la entrada en la pared exterior. No preguntó como sabían tal información. Estaba más asombrado ante ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Kisho se despidió. No con un "Hasta luego", sino con un "Buen viaje". Y, por su parte, Shaoran le recordó que le contara a su abuela lo que habían hablado.

- ¿Qué le contaste? – Preguntó curiosa Sakura

- Cuando era pequeña, Futtie solía ir a jugar cerca de los caballos. Un domador se había lastimado gravemente por un descuido y nuestra madre nos prohibió terminantemente acércanoslos. Pero a Futtie no le importaba. Así que todas las tarde iba a jugar con los caballos. Nunca le pasó nada – Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente - Sólo quiero que recuerde eso y que no malgaste una buena escalera.

El regreso al cementerio fue agradable. Había mucha gente en las calles. Matrimonios paseando con sus hijos. Hermosas chicas luciendo sus vestidos nuevos. Jóvenes galantes en plena etapa de conquista. Gente en las ferias ofreciendo sus productos. Niños en los parques disfrutando los últimos rayos de sol. "Es una hermosa forma de despedirse" pensó Shaoran "Una hermosa vista, un hermoso recuerdo"

Al llegar a las puertas del cementerio, el ambarino le pidió la hora a Touya

- Son las 5 de la tarde

- Eso significa que me quedan 10 horas de vida

Y en ese momento Sakura corrió hasta la casa y se encerró en su pieza.

Ante tan extraño comportamiento, Touya y Shaoran decidieron esperar a que saliera. Ya iban 9 horas y 20 minutos en espera. Así que, en conclusión, decidieron hablar y comer. En todo caso, ellos dos no habían compartido mucho tiempo en la semana así que era un buen momento

Pero, ahora, ya sólo quedaba minutos para las 3 de la mañana. Era hora de prepararse.

- ¿Sabes? Si tu hermana no baja tendré que subir a su pieza – sentenció el ambarino – Ella no se querrá despedir, pero yo sí.

- Si va a bajar – Le restó importancia Touya

Pero Shaoran igual subió. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

- Sakura… Ábreme – Ordenó el ambarino

Nada. En sí, el muerto no entendía la actitud de la chica. Desde el comienzo los tres sabían que él tendría que volver de donde vino. No tenía más opción que esa. Siempre fue un hombre muerto andante (Literalmente). Respiró hondo y elevó la voz

- Sakura… Ábreme – Ahora, más que ordenar, rogó – Tu sabías que este día iba a llegar. Tan sólo había tenido una tregua con la muerte por una semana. No hagas esto más difícil.

Nada de nuevo. "Diablos, que es terca" pensó Shaoran. Aún así, no se rindió y cambió de táctica.

- Está bien. No importa. Aún puedo hablarte desde aquí – Touya llegó hasta donde estaba el muerto y se quedó a escuchar – En sí, que todo haya salido bien en esta semana te lo debo a ti. Tú me encontraste esa noche y aún me pregunto que hubiera sido de mí sin tu ayuda o la de tu hermano. Sakura, sin duda, eres la chica más extraordinaria que he tenido el agrado de conocer. Nada te detiene y el hecho de que vivas en un cementerio parece no afectarte en nada. Sigues amando la vida pese a estar rodeada de muerte.

Fue en ese momento cuando el peso de la despedida cayó en los hombros de Shaoran. Trataba de no pensar como serían las cosas si él estuviera vivo, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de él no quería irse. La otra, la racional, le decía que no podía desear eso. Le estaba prohibido. Shaoran miró a Touya. En una semana había logrado sentirse más cercano a esos hermanos de lo que estuvo con muchos de sus familiares. No quería pensar en eso.

- Gracias, Sakura. Es todo lo que puedo decir – Dijo finalmente el ambarino omitiendo el dolor de su alma (Si es que un muerto puede tener alma) - Y vive tu vida tal como lo estás haciendo ahora. Libre y con buena voluntad. Que no te contamine la sociedad que está afuera del cementerio.

- Shaoran – Murmuró Touya – Son las 2:45. Debemos ir a la entrada

- Está bien – Agradeció le muerto – Adiós, Sakura.

Así, con un sentimiento de gran pesar en su pecho, Shaoran se alejo de la puerta. Esta no era la forma con la que planeaba despedirse de esa pequeña chica que lo ayudó sin importarle quien, o que, era.

La noche estaba oscura. No se veía ninguna estrella, no había viento y el silencio que se sentía en el lugar no era el típico del cementerio. La muerte estaba buscando a uno de los suyos e incluso Touya lo pudo sentir.

Quedaban apenas 7 minutos para las 3 de la mañana

- Realmente no puedo creer que Sakura no se despida de mi – Dijo finalmente escéptico Shaoran – Una parte de mi tenía esperanzas de que iría a salir de su pieza

- Relájate – Repuso tranquilo Touya – Sí va a llegar. Es Sakura de la que estamos hablando, después de todo

- Queda demasiado poco tiempo. Yo creo que ya no bajó. ¿Qué hora es?

- 2:56 de la mañana.

- En ese caso, me despido – Anunció el muerto estirando la mano al joven

- Bueno… - Dijo Touya sonriendo – Si no quieres esperar, supongo que sería hora de la despedida

- Dile a la terca de tu hermana que, pese a todo, aún la aprecio – Repuso Shaoran rendido

- Yo igual te aprecio – Se escuchó entre la oscuridad.

Tal como había anunciado el hermano minutos antes, Sakura apareció.

Su cara estaba roja por la adrenalina y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se veía que había corrido desde la casa hacia la entrada del cementerio ya que su cabello estaba desordenado. Y, lo que más llamaba la atención y apenaba a Shaoran, eran sus ojos. Estaban lacrimógenos y tenían ojeras

- Luces horrible, Sakura – Acotó Touya

- Gracias – Respondió sonriente la chica

- ¿Sakura? – Partió Shaoran asombrado - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Bueno… - Comenzó a acercarse lentamente – Te quería dar esto – Y le pasó un pequeño oso de felpa

- Ah… - Dijo Touya – Así que era eso. Por un momento me había preocupado

Pero el muerto no entendía nada. Miró lo que la chica le había dado. El oso era un poco más grande que su mano y era de color gris. Después miró extrañado a los hermanos

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que antes le tenía mucho miedo a las fantasmas? – Partió Sakura

- Sí – Respondió Shaoran aún sin comprender

- La cosa es que, como de una u otra forma necesitaba movilizarme dentro del recinto, a mi hermano se le ocurrió algo.

- Debo confesar que ese juego ha sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que se me han ocurrido – Repuso Touya orgulloso

- La cosa es que mi hermano solía esconderme pequeños osos de felpas por todas partes del cementerio. De esa forma yo me animaba a buscarlos. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que alguna vez me perdiera – La chica sonrió - Pero esos osos me ayudaron a regresar

- Es que yo solía ponerlos en partes cercanas a las calles principales – Explicó el joven – De esa forma le dejaba las cosas más fáciles a ella, ya que pensaba que no se atrevería a caminar por las partes periféricas.

- Sé que es una tontera lo de ese oso, pero desde ese momento siempre he creído que los osos de felpa ayudan a regresar a casa – Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron cristalinos – Porque nuestra casa es tu casa, Shaoran.

Y al fin el ambarino pudo descubrir lo que estuvo haciendo Sakura toda la tarde. Le estaba confeccionando ese peluche. Era un regalo de despedida. Pero, lo más importante, es que a esos hermanos no les importaba que fuera un muerto o que tuviera más de 50 años. Simplemente lo apreciaban por lo que era. Por ser Shaoran y nada más. Así que, haciendo caso omiso de sus propias palabras, se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

- Me hubiera encantado conocerte hace 50 años atrás. A ti y a tu hermano.

- Pensé que no debía abrazar en público a personas de mi sexo opuesto – Murmuró Sakura

- No debes, pero puedes. Aparte, ahora es una ocasión especial – Explicó el ambarino. Después le besó la frente y se separó – Voy a estar muy celoso de tu esposo, pese a que voy a estar "al otro lado". Eres demasiado buena para el 90 porciento de los hombres

- Lo mismo digo todo el tiempo – Intervino Touya

- Y tu – Ahora el muerto se dirigió a el joven – Te tendrás que encargar de buscarle un buen esposo a tu hermana

- Tomaré eso como el último deseo de un moribundo – Sentenció el chico

- Y a un moribundo no se le puede negar el último deseo, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Shaoran. Después levantó la mirada y miró el cielo – Ya es hora. Puedo sentir a la muerte sobre mis hombros.

Sakura no pudo controlar sus lágrimas. Su hermano la abrazó y el muerto se acercó a la entrada.

Shaoran los podía ver. Los demás muertos lo esperaban. Le decían que entrara antes de que sea muy tarde. Miró sus manos como se estaban transparentando y como sus pulmones ya no necesitaban tanto el aire. Se dio vuelta y observó a los hermanos una última vez.

- Hay algo dentro del oso de felpa, Shaoran – Dijo Sakura algo interrumpida por sus lágrimas. El muerto rió

- Está bien. Lo veré después – Y el reloj de pulsera de Touya dio la tres de la mañana – Adiós y hasta luego, Touya y Sakura.

De repente, en cosa de segundos, las luces de todo el cementerio se apagaron de golpe. Los hermanos se abrazaron y pudieron sentir fuertes ráfagas de viento por todo el lugar. Touya no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que, de la misma forma que se apagaron, las luces se prendieron. Shaoran ya no estaba.

- Vamos – Dijo el joven a su hermana. Sakura controló sus lágrimas y asintió.

- ¿Crees que habrá logrado irse a más allá? – Preguntó la chica

- Yo creo que sí.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso a casa hasta que Touya se acordó de algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro del oso de felpa, Sakura?

- Una cruz. Me la había dado hace muchos años una señora para el funeral de su hijo.

- ¿Y por qué te la dio?

- La verdad es que no me la dio.

- Bueno, ¿Te la dio o no te la dio? – Preguntó extrañado Touya - ¿O la robaste?

- ¡Claro que no la robé! – Contraatacó Sakura indignada – Me la dio, pero me dijo que yo debía dársela a alguien que, según me criterio, la necesitara más. Y yo se la quise dar a Shaoran.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me contaste eso?

- Porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza contártelo.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes muchos secretos, hermanita – Repuso perspicaz Touya

- ¿Tantos como tiene este cementerio? – Sakura sonrió ante la idea – Lo dudo mucho.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes lloró. Al menos, eso es lo que traté de hacer. Pero yo lloré como la mayor de las estúpidas. Es que en mi mente me lo imagine mil veces peor. Fue realmente horrible U.U

Entonces... ¿A qué se debió mi desaparición? Veamos... Estuve ausente dos meses, ¿no?. El primer mes lo fue porque mi pc murió trágicamente. Perdí todo de todo. Inclusive este capítulo (Había dejado el aviso en mi profile). El otro mes lo hice por falta de ganas. Y porque las musas no apareción para escribir (Y eso que ya había escrito este capítulo una vez) No sé realmente lo que me pasó. Pero tienen mucha suerte de que mi sentido de la responsabilidad sea más grande xD

Lo único curioso que puedo decir de este capítulo es que, como había dicho al comienzo de la historia, fue lo primero que me imaginé. Todo se le agradece a la canción Dreamer de Apocalyptica (Aunque si la escuchan no creo que la relacionen mucho con la hstoria)

Gracias a los reviews, como siempre. Hacen que sean más felices mis momentos al escribir.

¿Epílogo? Claro que sí. Ya está escrito pero debo corregirlo. Quizás lo suba antes de lo que piensan

Good night and good luck!

PD: ¿Encontraron muchas faslta de ortografía? Lo más probable. Lo siento por eso!!

Hora: 23:00 hrs / 2 de octubre de 2008


	8. Epílogo

_Septiembre del 2005_

Iba a llegar tarde. Y llegar tarde al primer día de trabajo no era nada bueno. Al menos eso le habían enseñado a Shaoran.

Tal vez no debió haberse quedado hasta tan tarde la noche anterior en la casa de Eriol. Tal vez debió haber puesto el despertador más temprano. Tal vez debió haberse ahorrado el desayuno para ganar más minutos. Daba igual. Lo importante ahora es que Li Shaoran iba a llegar muy atrasado y no sabía como evitarlo.

Hasta por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza simplemente no presentarse. Pero, ¿Perder la oportunidad de trabajar en una de las sociedades de detectives privados más importante del país? Ni en mil años. Iba a llegar a esa puerta lo más dignamente posible. Al menos no podría decirse después que no lo había intentado

Cuando ya le faltaba una cuadra, miró su reloj. Eran exactamente las 10:00 de la mañana. Tan sólo 15 minutos de atraso. 15 minutos no eran mucho, ¿Verdad?

Rápidamente se presentó ante un guardia quien le miró su carné y corrió hasta el segundo piso. Ahí pudo ver a su nuevo jefe.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo el hombre fingiendo asombro – Pensé que no aparecería, Señor Li

- Lo siento mucho, señor. Tuve problemas… - Comenzó a disculparse Shaoran pero el hombre lo detuvo con un ademán

- No me diga nada a mí. Las excusas se las dirá a su nuevo compañero

- ¿Compañero? – Preguntó extrañado – Yo pensé que trabajábamos de forma individual

- Sí, pero usted es nuevo. Los primeros meses trabajará con su compañero y después, si su trabajo mejora y demuestra profesionalismo, tendrá permitido hacer casos solo.

- Está bien – Aceptó Shaoran – Y, ¿Quién es…?

- Ahí está – Dijo el hombre mirando a alguien atrás de el ambarino - ¡Kinomoto! ¡Acá está tu nuevo compañero!

Shaoran se dio vuelta y observó al tal Kinomoto.

No debía ser más grande que él. Aunque, lo más seguro, debía tener más experiencia y años en el negocio. Su mirada era seria y parecía estar teniendo un mal momento. "Genial… Este tipo debe estar enojado por mi atraso" pensó preocupado Shaoran.

- Touya, te presento a Li Shaoran. Él será tu compañero hasta nuevo aviso – Presentó el jefe

- Kinomto Touya, mucho gusto – Estiró la mano, la que el ambarino aceptó de inmediato.

- Bien, ahora tomen sus traseros, llévenlos al auto y comiencen con el caso del la chica que huyo de su casa hace dos días – Con esas ordenes, el hombre se fue dejándolos solo

- ¿El caso de la chica que huyo de su casa? – Preguntó Shaoran extrañado

- Vamos, te lo explico en el auto.

La verdad es que de explicación no hubo nada. Touya no habló ni siquiera un monosílabo y mantuvo la expresión muy seria mientras manejaba. Shaoran estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Y eso era muy malo en su primer día de trabajo. Así que decidió disculparse

- Realmente lo siento por llegar tarde esta mañana. No tengo mayor justificación para mi irresponsabilidad. Pero te puedo asegurar que desde mañana llegaré a la hora

- ¿Llegaste tarde en la mañana? – Preguntó Kinomoto

- ¿No…? ¿No sabías? – Dijo Shaoran asombrado

- No. No tenía idea. Es más, yo igual llegué unos minutos tarde

- Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

- Diablos… No tenía idea que se notaba mi enojo. Pero te aseguro que no es por ti.

- ¿No?

- No… Lo que hace que mi mañana parta tan mal es por un ser con los cromosomas XX

- ¿Una novia? – Preguntó curioso el ambarino

- Peor. Mi hermana.

Esa respuesta no era ni remotamente cercana a lo que Shaoran se imaginaba. Se preguntó que pudo haber hecho la hermana de Kinomoto para haber despertado su enojo de tal forma.

- La suspendieron de clases por haber liberado a todos los ratones del laboratorio del instituto

- ¿Cómo supiste que quería saber eso? – Preguntó Shaoran admirado

- Es por la expresión de tu cara. Una de las cosas que todo detective debe poseer es la capacidad de observación.

- ¿Y que va a pasar con tu hermana?

- Está esperándome en el instituto ahora, pero sabe que debo trabajar. Así que tiene dos opciones: O me espera hasta que termine o, quizás, me den las ganas de ir a hablar con el director ahora.

- ¿Eso no es algo cruel?

- Es la tercera vez que la suspenden en cuatro meses – Shaoran rió al escuchar eso

- Así que tu hermana es toda una busca problemas, ¿No?

- Para nada. Es muy respetuosa y preocupada de sus calificaciones. La verdad es que, en estos momentos, no me molesta tanto lo de los ratones. Sino que interrumpe mi trabajo – En menos de 10 minutos, Shaoran volvió a asombrarse ante una respuesta de su nuevo compañero

- ¿Y por qué no vamos ahora? – Propuso

- ¿Y eso no te molesta? – Preguntó Touya algo extrañado

- No. Para nada.

- Voy a demorar al menos un buen rato

- No importa. Tengo paciencia.

- En ese caso abusaré de tu cortesía, Li

Al llegar al instituto, Shaoran pudo comprobar lo que Touya le había dicho antes. Sakura, como se llamaba la hermana de Kinomoto, estaba aburrida en una banca a la entrada del instituto y su aspecto, más que parecer a la de una busca problemas, se asemejaba a la inocencia hecha persona. Al menos, su cabello color miel, sus inmensos ojos verdes y su piel pálida daba para pensar eso.

- ¿Touya? – Preguntó la chica extrañada al ver a su hermano - ¿No estás trabajando?

- Sí lo estoy

- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Me dijiste que no volverías a venir al instituto mientras estés trabajando.

- No, así que agradécele a mi nuevo compañero.

- ¿Nuevo compañero? – Recién en ese momento Sakura se percató del chico que estaba más atrás de su hermano.

- Exacto. Así que, mientras tu director me habla de tu horrible conducta, tu puedes hacer vida social con él por mientras

Touya se dirigió hacia la oficina del inspector general y, tras presentarse, este lo dirigió hacia la oficina del director. Por su parte, Sakura observó detenidamente a ese extraño, lo que incomodó un poco a Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la chica

- Li Shaoran

- ¿Te puedo llamar Shaoran?

- Claro… No hay problema con eso.

- Tu igual me puedes llamar Sakura, si quieres

- Está bien… Sakura

- ¿Y desde cuándo trabajas con mi hermano?

- Desde esta mañana

- Oh… - Murmuró la chica - ¿Y siempre has querido ser detective?

- No desde siempre, pero la gran parte de mi vida, sí.

- ¿Y qué quisiste ser antes?

- Cocinero.

- ¿Cocinero? - Repitió la chica sombrada

- Sí… Siempre me ha gustado la cocina.

- Que raro… - Dijo Sakura sonriente – A mi igual me gusta cocinar. Aunque a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta cocinar

- Para nada. En mi familia hay muchas mujeres y sólo a unas pocas les gusta la cocina. Así que no es tan común.

- Eso es aún más raro – Ahora Sakura rió. En eso ella vio algo que colgaba del cuello del joven - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó apuntando

- ¿Qué cosa? – Shaoran observó hacia donde el dedo apuntaba - ¿Hablas de la cadena?

- No, hablo de la cruz que cuelga de la cadena – Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para observar mejor – Es muy linda

- Gracias. Siempre la he tenido.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Al menos desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Espero que nunca la pierdas. Eso me daría mucha pena

- ¿Te daría pena?

- Sí – Asintió la chica – Ya te dije que es muy linda, y lo es más por todo el tiempo que ha estado contigo

- Ya podemos irnos – Apareció Touya interrumpiendo. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano

- ¿Y que dijo el director? – Preguntó algo asustada Sakura mientras los tres caminaban de regreso al auto

- Dijo que estás suspendida por dos días y que al regresar tendrás que ayudar al profesor de biología.

- Ah… Eso no es tan malo, ¿Verdad?

- No, no lo es. Pero si te suspenden otra vez le digo a papá

- ¡No! – Gritó Sakura asustada – No lo hagas. Prometo no meterme en problemas otra vez.

- Escuché lo mismo la primera vez que te suspendieron. Y la segunda. No lo quiero escuchar una cuarta vez

- ¡Pero es que hubieras visto a todos esos ratones! – Se justificó la chica

- Me da igual. Los ratones no te van a salvar del enojo de papá.

- Y yo que te tenía de apoderado suplente porque pensé que serías más relajado – Murmuró enojada Sakura

- Y, créeme, lo soy – Ahora Touya se dirigió a Shaoran – Espero que no te hayas aburrido

- Para nada. Demoraste menos de lo que pensaba – Repuso el ambarino

- Bueno… Es que demoré menos de lo que pensaba – Sonrió Kinomoto – Ahora iremos a dejar a mi hermana a la casa y después veremos el caso de la chica perdida.

- ¿No puedo ir al cementerio? – Preguntó Sakura

- Claro que no. Al menos me voy a sentir mejor si estás en la casa aburrida – Respondió Touya

- ¿Al cementerio? – Dijo Shaoran no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien

- Es que mi hermana, a veces, trabaja ahí.

- Tu igual trabajaste ahí, Touya – Acotó Sakura

- Sí, pero a mi no me suspendieron por haber soltado a todos los ratones del laboratorio – Contraatacó su hermano - Por tanto, tu mejor panorama por lo que queda de día es pasártela frente al televisor

- Cuando llegaron al auto, Sakura se fue enojada en los asientos traseros mientras que Touya y Shaoran se ubicaron como habían venido antes.

"Al menos no ha sido un mal comienzo. Pero sí muy raro" pensó el ambarino sonriendo. Y eso se debía a que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, tenía la fuerte sensación de haber conocido a esos hermanos antes. Pero no recordaba de cuando o donde, por más que trataba. Y, pese a que nunca le había pasado esto antes, estaba muy seguro de que no era coincidencia su encuentro.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Dah!... En menos de una hora subo el epílogo. Nada de mal xD

Se supone que los epílogos concluyen con las cosas que quedaron dando vuelta en la historia y hace felices a los lectores. Dudo que este epílogo esté dentro de esa definición, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia. Era todo un experimento para mi ya que traté de alejarme de los relatos de amor (Cosa bastante difícil). ¿Qué haré ahora? Lo más probable es que me dedique a los One - shot o los Two - Shot. Y que vuelva a rating M. Y que vuelva a escribir reviews (He sido una mala lectora porque llevo hartas historias leídas y ningún review. Desde ahora vuelvo a eso! Lo juro!)

Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia ahora que está terminada. En especial porque esta debe ser la única vez que escriba algo así. O, al menos, en un mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Good nihgt and good luck!**

Hora: 23:35 / 2 de octubre de 2008


End file.
